Crossing Roads With A Rock Star
by Sachi Hanako
Summary: Takes place kinda after my one-shot. Life never was easy before with Mitchie. There is no way that dating Shane Gray will help. Smitchie and slight Naitlyn and even slighter Jella. No clue where this is going. :D Chap 6 now up!
1. I Guess This Is Hello

**Hey guys. Starting off a new story here. I have no idea how long it will be, or where it will go, I'll just type things and submit. Review with your thoughts and suggestions, I'll more than happy to accept your guys' help, especially if I get writers block. I guess you can say this story kinda picks up after my one shot? I'm not sure.**

**Thanks! :)**

* * *

_Crossing Roads With a Rock Star_

_**Chapter 1:**_

**I Guess This Is Hello?**

"Mitchie, hurry up! Get your bags, you are taking forever! We still have to load the van so HURRY!" Connie shouted in pure panic. Being the last day at Camp Rock, if she didn't pick up the pace soon by making her daughter help, it would be forever until they get home.

"I'm trying!" Mitchie cried at her mother as she searched around the cabin, frantic. _Where the hell is it?! _Mitchie shouted in her head. She looked under her bed a million times, down the sink, in the shower, in their bags, nothing. No sign of it. She sighed and sat on her bed, staring down. _This is great. Now I can't face Shane before I leave, he'll hate me!_

"Let's get going!" Connie burst into her cabin to see her daughter sitting on her bed, with tears in her eyes. She slowed down for a minute to sit by her daughter on her bed. "What's wrong, Sweetie?" Her mother asked, wiping away her daughter's tears.

"I lost it," was all Mitchie said.

"Lost what?" Connie asked, confused.

"The necklace. The one Shane gave me last night..." Mitchie said, replaying the image in her mind.

"_Shane, what are you doing?" Mitchie asked, as she looked down to see a silver chain drop down onto her neckline, followed at the end by a heart-shaped charm at the end, with a green jewel in the center. She gasped._

"_Shane! You can't give me this!" Mitchie yelled. This thing most have cost a lot._

_He simply laughed. "Are you saying you won't be my girlfriend then?" He replied, with a hidden hint of hurt in his voice._

"_No, I will. It's just – you can't give me something like this! It must have been really expensive, and you don't need to waste that kind on money on me, and plus I'll look down at it and feel bad because I have nothing for you..." She trailed off, still touching the wonder on her neck._

"_Mitchie, relax. My brothers and I all carry one, and when we feel like theres a girlfriend we feel we won't have for just a week, that we really care about, we give it to them. It's like a post-it note on your neck that will always remind you how much I care about you." He said._

_She turned to face him after her necklace was secure, with tears in her eyes. They gazed at each other for what felt like an eternity. When they both began to lean forward, they heard a loud boom, like an object colliding with something, and before they knew it, they were in the water._

"_Ah!" Mitchie yelped before breaking above the cold surface, followed soon after by Shane. They looked at each other in silence for a few seconds before laughing, and Shane led Mitchie to shore and to her cabin. They said good night, and Shane simply walked to his cabin slowly, regardless of being wet, and looking back to see if Mitchie was still back there. By the time she was gone, he quickly ran back to his cabin, because he was getting cold._

Mitchie explained the situation to her mother, then buried her eyes in her hands.

"Oh Honey, I'm so sorry," her mother tried calming her by putting her arm around her front side and running her hand down her hair. "After we get the things packed up, I'll allow you to go look for it some more, in case you dropped it or something. And in the case it's still missing, you might just have to tell him, dear. He seems sweet, he'll understand."

Mitchie slipped from her grasp and stood up. "Mom! I barely had the thing for a couple hours before waking up this morning, and touching my neck, and seeing it wasn't there. It was special to him and me, and now I feel awful! I feel careless and stupid! I can't face him, not now!" She ran into the bathroom of the cabin and shut the door, as her sobs could be heard.

Her mother simply sighed and picked up some boxes in the cabin, and unloading them in the truck.

"Hey, Mrs.Torres," Connie heard someone say. She turned to see Caitlyn standing by the side of the truck.

"Oh, Hello Caitlyn," she chimed.

"Where's Mitchie? I have to talk to her A LOT before we all head off today." Caitlyn asked her mother.

"Um, well, she's in the cabin, but in a fowl mood, all upset, eyeliner and stuff all over her face. You know." Connie explained to the girl in front of her.

"Why?" Caitlyn was confused, she heard nothing about Shane and Mitchie and what happened last night at all.

"Boy troubles. Just, walk on in there. Shes in the bathroom crying her eyes out. She'll explain everything to you eventually, oh, and can you help me with some things soon in the kitchen? My daughter probably won't be of much help for a while." She filled in the rest of the information Caitlyn expected to find out from her.

"Sure Connie, and thanks. Bye!" She smiled and waved, and jogged up to the door of the Torres' cabin. She opened it and shouted inside.

"Mitchie?"

She heard a loud sniff and went to the door of the bathroom, and could hear Mitchie's sobs. She opened the door to find a very broken Mitchie on the floor. Her makeup was on her face as her mom said, and she had her knees to her chest. She looked up at Caitlyn, and knew right away she wanted some answers.

"What-"

"It's a long story," Mitchie said.

Caitlyn simply shut the door behind them and sat down on the floor next to her friend, rubbing her back and trying to comfort her, much like she did the day Tess exposed her.

"I'm listening," Caitlyn said. It was horrifying to see her friend in such a state.

Mitchie sat down there are poured out everything. She started with the canoe ride, then with him giving her the necklace, the kisses, the unexpected swim, and waking up without the necklace. She finished her story and wiped one of her eyes, her makeup now all vanished. It felt kind of good to tell the story to a best friend.

Caitlyn looked shocked at first at the fact her friend was now dating Shane Gray, but greatly felt her sympathy when she explained the case of the missing necklace.

"Wow," Caitlyn grabbed her friend and pulled her into a tight hug, letting her cry to her.

"Don't worry, we'll all go out later. Me, you, Lola, Maybe Peggy and Ella, and maybe even Tess if she decided shes still going to be nice. We can all going looking for it. I'm sure you just dropped it. Did you have it on when you came to the cabin last night?" Caitlyn explained to her tear-stained friend, making a bigger deal of it than she needed to.

Mitchie looked up at Caitlyn for the first time, with a semi-smile.

"Cait, I highly doubt all those people would help. And besides – if they did – what would happen if Shane sees us and asks what we're doing? Or worse, he finds me not wearing the necklace. You know how awful I feel right now? Multiply it by ten. Thats about how horrible Shane will feel, seeing I'm so careless to lose it. He'll never want to talk to me again. That was his reminder that he loves me and I no longer have it. Don't get so caught up in my drama."

She began to sob once more. "I don't even know if I had it on when I went to bed last night. I just sighed happily, and went to bed. I should've checked and taken it off...ugh – either way I'm a horrible person!" She beat herself up.

"Stop, just stop." Caitlyn said, serious. "Don't you think you're being a tad bit over dramatic? I know how you feel, Mitchie, but crying won't solve anything."

She stood up and Mitchie thought she was just going to walk off, but her hand stretched out, so Mitchie took it and pulled herself up.

"We're going to fix this," Caitlyn said with confidence and a smile. Mitchie smiled as well.

"Okay, just let me get changed real quick. This shirt is ruined," Mitchie's tone actually sounded normal. She grabbed a shirt out of her dresser and changed real quick, throwing the dirty one into the hamper where her mother kept the used clothing that she was going to wash when she got home. She washed her face. Besides her red eyes, it looked as if she had never been crying. Thank God for Caitlyn for coming along making the day better.

She walked down the stairs with Caitlyn. She decided that if anybody knew about her new necklace and saw her without it, she would tell them that she was keeping it under wraps for a while, not to raise suspicion or rumors. And she also decided that if there was an emergency where they couldn't avoid Shane, she was sticking with that story as well, at least, until they find it.

"Well it's good to see your spirits back up," Connie told her daughter, who would look normal to anybody else. But she has been her mother for 15 years – she could tell which grins were hiding fear and guilt. Like all the time she "borrowed" money or "borrowed" Sierra's math homework.

"Yeah, I can go once I help pack up some stuff, right?" Mitchie asked for safety.

"Yeah, I'll get the rest in the cabin, you girls can work in the kitchen," Connie instructed.

The girls rushed off into the kitchen through the back door, because so many others were already in the cafeteria, eating. Caitlyn and Mitchie lifted their heads through the small window and looked into the dining area. There was no sign of Connect 3 in there yet, except Jason who was obviously talking to Ella about birds, they had a book open and were laughing while looking, while Peggy sat there watching them with a look of pure horror and disgust. Tess was sitting at a table with a group of people she never talked to before, and she was laughing and really looked like she was having an honest good time, like the others at the table.

"Well, at least we know Tess has really changed..."Caitlyn said, knowing Mitchie was suspecting the worse.

"I think these are the boxes we need," Mitchie changed topics, lifting up a box of burger buns. She walked to the door and nearly dropped her box. She looked out to see Connie and Shane talking, then Connie turned back to the van and Shane began jogging up to the back door of the kitchen.

"Shoot!" Mitchie yelped and piled the box on top of Caitlyn's.

"What?!" Caitlyn yelped at the sudden gain in weight.

"Shane is coming. Uh...stall for me. Tell him I am taking out the trash, or something. Anything, please!" Mitchie begged, already beginning to tear up.

Caitlyn sighed. If it meant helping her friend. She nodded. Mitchie gave her a quick tight hug before running out behind some boxes and watching the scene unfold. About three seconds after she was safely hidden, as if on queue, Shane came into the doorway, almost knocking over Caitlyn and her overload of boxes.

"Sorry," He said, helping her regain her balance. "Have you seen Mitchie? Her mom told me she was around here, and I need to talk to her for a minute."

"Uh..." Caitlyn was bad at this. She stammered before saying, "She grabbed some trash bags, she should be back in about five minutes." She said, praying it would work.

"Um, okay. Tell her to meet me at the Mess Hall," was the only thing Shane said before walking through the door to the dining area. Caitlyn put her boxes down and looked through the window, to see him talking to Jason and Nate.

"It's all clear, Miss.Lovesick," Cait confirmed, watching Mitchie get up.

"Ugh, we don't have 5 minutes, Cait!" Mitchie shouted.

"I'm sorry, but did you expect me to tell him it would take you to the end of camp until you came back?" Cait had a point.

Mitchie sat on a couple boxes, huffing.

"We'll get through this. If we run fast, we can begin looking before Shane comes back here," Cait planned and helped Mitchie get up.

Thats what they did. After dumping out about enough food to feed raccoons for a couple years to come, and laughing, all that could fit in the van was in there. They left immediately. They split up for about 10 more minutes before meeting at a rock. Caitlyn shrugged, telling Mitchie silently that nothing had been found. She simply stared at the ground.

"Well, this is just perfect," Mitchie sighed. "And I totally skipped out on the meeting at the Mess Hall, he'll know I'm avoiding him. I just don't want to lose him, Cait." She leaned on her friend once more as she comforted her.

--

Meanwhile, Shane laid back on his bed in his cabin.

_Is she avoiding me?_

He sighed and spun the necklace around on it's chain for a while, letting the light bounce off of it.

_She probably is. She didn't meet me later. Why?_

"So Romeo, how's Juliette doing?" Nate said, closing one of Shane's suitcases, helping him pack, and piling them up with the other bags and guitars near the door.

"You know. Hiding away in her tower," Shane tried to play along.

"Nobody hides in a tower in Romeo and Juliette, genius," Nate pointed out his error. "A balcony maybe but..." He looked into the air, thinking, unaware of the pillow that was chucked at his face. "What was that for?"

"For just being Nate," Shane mumbled in his pillow that his face was buried in.

_We haven't been dating for 24 hours yet and she already ignoring me...wow...love is great. Maybe she's just been busy – everyone is, it's the last day of camp._

Shane finally convinced himself she had a reason she wasn't seen that day, and rolled over.

"Dude, we only have about 3 hours left in camp. If you don't find her at the closing ceremony, you're screwed."

Shane chuckled. "Thats exactly when I plan to talk to her," he twirled the necklace around again.

--

"Shit!" Mitchie yelped. "I totally forgot about the closing ceremony. I'm totally going to have to face him, this is going to suck.

"Well, this might be a bit cliché, but honesty is the best policy," Cait rested her head in her palm.

"My first boyfriend, and I'll lose him after a day," Mitchie sighed dramatically. Deep down she thought she was making a big deal of it, but yet she thought she wasn't.

"Oh, come on drama queen. You worry too much," Cait said. "Just confront him whenever you can."

"I'll try," Mitchie stood up and her and Caitlyn both ran off to the closing ceremony.

"Well, It looks like we are basically done for the year!" Brown announced, as tons of campers groaned. "But – theres no way we're aren't going out this year – one of the best years we ever had – without a bang!" Brown formed his hand into a gun shape and pointed it upward, and pretended to shoot it, while the crowd of kids all whooped and yelled and hollered back and forth.

Mitchie got caught up in the excitement that she didn't see Connect 3 behind the stage, all preparing. Shane just stared at her for the longest time, and began to walk over to her, until Nate had pulled on his shirt, leading them to the stage.

"And now, to help us close up this year, a special performance once again from **Connect 3**!"

That was all Mitchie needed to hear.

Her eyes widened as Shane, Nate, and Jason all walked up onto the stage.

"Okay guys. We're going to sing a song you guys should all know, dedicated to all the special friends I've made here at Camp Rock this year," Shane said with a grin, looking at Mitchie. Everyone cheered and the band began their song 'Inseparable'.

Mitchie tapped Cait on the shoulder.

"What will I say?" She said, a bit calmer, accepting reality. "Sorry, I lost your expensive necklace, but now we're leaving anyway, nice knowing ya?" Mitchie panicked.

Cait told her friend she would help her handle it, with a smirk Mitchie didn't see. The guitar faded out and the crowd erupted into a loud roar of claps. Shane was the first to jump off the stage as the crowd began clearing out to say goodbye. Shane walked through the group of people hugging, trading phone numbers, like every year after the final performance. Mitchie and Shane were about 3 feet away when a huge crowd of people surrounded Mitchie. She was shocked. One minute, she saw Shane making his way to her, then Tess was right in front of her. She silently thanked her in her head and looked up. Tess handed her a heart-shaped notebook that already had about 10 phone numbers written down from her new friends. She smiled.

"Mitchie. I really am sorry for all the things I did to you this summer," Mitchie grabbed the notebook. "I'd really like to try at being your friend once again – if you give me a chance?" She smiled. So did Mitchie. She signed her number down with a fancy signature next to it. Tess gave her a quick hug and walked off to gather more for her notebook. Next she exchanged numbers with Ella and Peggy. She had grabbed Ella's notebook next to see right above it, was:

JASON.

CALL ME ANYTIME TO TALK ABOUT BIRDS OR ANYTHING ;)

1-432-555-6723

Mitchie couldn't help but giggle. She placed her number right below it, as well as in Peggy's notebook. As the crowd of people cleared, Shane was still there, talking to Brown real quick, before turning to see that he could now see Mitchie instead of 20 backs of people. He grinned and walked over to her. She stood there silent, looking up at his face.

"You, Miss, are a very tough person to get in contact with. I hope that doesn't change this summer," Shane joked.

Mitchie semi-smiled before looking down.

"Whats wrong?" He asked, concerned.

"Shane – you know your necklace you gave me?"

"Hm."

"Well, about that-"

You could hear a slight chuckle.

"Close your eyes real quick and turn around."

She had no idea why, but she followed his orders and did so anyway. She felt something cool touch her neck then she opened her eyes and looked down.

"Shane! How did you- I mean what- BEGIN EXPLAINING!" Mitchie shouted with a shocked expression while turning around.

He laughed once more.

"Caitlyn told me everything while you were giving your number to that awfully large group of people..." Shane said.

She glanced over at Caitlyn to see her grinning with her arms crossed.

"But that doesn't explain how-"

"I'm getting there. You know how the canoe tipped over and we kinda...went for a swim?" Shane asked, as Mitchie smiled at the memory.

"Yeah, I do."

"Well, I had to go out to the boat later and put it back to shore, when I noticed your necklace lying on the bottom of the boat. It was un-hooked, meaning it probably came off when you fell out," he told her, then laughed. "You didn't have to avoid me all day."

"Oh..." She touched it again, running her finger over the vivid patterns and the sparkling green object in the center. She began blushing, realizing how stupid she had been all day, then felt guilty because she had avoided him all day. She looked up at him.

"I'm so sorry I caused you so much trouble, I-" She was silenced by his finger.

"You say sorry too much. It's cute, but I want to hear something else once in a while."

She smiled and jumped into his chest as he wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head.

--

"Hurry up Mitch!" Her mom was yelling.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" Mitchie had bags along with her and she went to the front of the van and put down her bag of clothes, her guitar, and her bag of other things. All the rest was in the back. She was picking up a couple more boxes outside that couldn't fit in the back. She picked up a velvet necklace case and placed it in her bag. She placed the last box in the van and looked over at the people around her. She ran over to Caitlyn first and gave her the biggest hug she ever gave her.

"Thats for being the greatest friend ever. Thank you so much for all you did for me." They traded papers of contact information before Cait ran off to her own car to leave.

Next was Brown. She smiled.

"Promise me you'll keep singing?"

"Promise." They interlocked hands like they did the first time he heard her sing. Then he gave her a quick hug before jumping off back to his office to settle the last things. Last was Shane. She stood in front of him and smiled for a while.

"I guess this is goodbye?" Shane made a horrible puppy-dog face. She giggled.

"No, Shane Gray. This is Hello," She said handing him a paper with similar info she gave Caitlyn, plus a note at the bottom. He did the same. They then leaned forward and locked lips. They stood there a while, before parting. He then held her hand for a while, and gave her a deep hug.

"If you don't call me within 24 hours I'm obligated to break down crying," She said with a better puppy face then he had attempted.

"And if I don't see you every week, I'm obligated to throw an "I want to see Mitchie" rock star fit until it happens." Shane replied.

"Each week? You know thats not possible," she said with a frown.

"Don't think that way," he looked down at her frowning face. "Okay?" Shane lifted her chin up.

"Okay," Mitchie gave him a quick kiss before hopping into her van and watching him walk over to the rest of Connect 3 who was waiting for Shane's final bags to be put into the limo. He watched the van drive off as she watched Shane get smaller. When he was no longer visible, she leaned back and put her hand on her necklace, and held it in her hand.

--

"Well, hope you had a good time because we are hitting the recording studio as soon as we are on the road so we can get our company a demo. You going to be okay?" Nate asked.

"Yeah, I'm going to be fine." He said, smiling at the ground.

"So you gave her your necklace, huh?" Nate questioned.

"Yup," Shane simply said.

Nate grinned.

Shane looked over to see that the brown van with the words "Connie's Catering" was no longer in sight, so he turned to face the rest of the group.

"You know, I still need a birdhouse – so if at any time you are feeling down you can ju-" Jason began.

"Jason!" Nate shouted. "He isn't making you a damn birdhouse!"

Shane laughed at their bickering, as he opened the piece of paper Mitchie had given him.

_Hey Rock Star,_

_I know you're probably dying to call me right? ;)_

_So to keep you from throwing a hissy fit that will make you end up on Hot Tunes by Saturday, my voice is just a phone call away._

_Home: 555-9304_

_Mom's Cell: 1-765-8693_

_If you are wondering why it's my mom's cell phone – I don't have one. Sorry to disappoint. :( You can call her anytime I don't answer at home.  
_

_Anyway, I miss you already._

_I love you._

_-Mitchie_

Shane grinned at the note and folded it neatly back into his pocket where on the outside it had _Shane _printed in girly letters with a heart by it.

He simply sighed.

"Mitchie withdrawal already – huh?" Nate asked.

"Yup."

* * *

**Thats it for the first chapter. I'm only getting started. The rating is indeed T – mostly for minor language and upcoming chapters. Don't worry, nothing graphic will happen. I'm not into stories like that. But - Like Mitchie said - "This is only hello." **

**Reviews make me update faster! ;D**

**(Not really. But I really like them and I'd love to hear from you guys! Got any questions? I'll try my best to answer them in my next chapter's author's note.)**

**And another warning: things may not be all goody and happy like they were in this chapter. It's always good to start a story nice and sweet, and add the drama and such the middle of the story, where it gets good. **

**Don't worry, I'll keep you guys interested. ;D**

**BlobFish (Sarah)**


	2. The First Call

**GUYS! Listen up for a minute!**

**I'm so happy with how this story has already started off. :)**

**I had the story up for no more than 30 mins and I already had reviews, alerts, faved authors, faved stories, etc. For my one shot and this story. Thank you guys so much! It means a lot! Sorry if this chapter is a bit short, but I'm leaving for camp tomorrow, and won't be back until Friday. I'll try to write during camp and I'll have at least one-two chapter(s) up again before I leave for somewhere on Friday. I'll tell you guys everything when I get back. But this sucks, I won't be able to listen to my beloved JoBros for the whole time I'm there. Maybe. ;) We have to make our own music. AHH! Anyway, I'll blast the JoBros when I get home and get you guys as much as I can!**

**I love you all!**

* * *

_Crossing Roads With A Rock Star_

_**Chapter 2:**_

**The First Call**

"Wake up," Mitchie heard someone faintly say, she opened up and a foggy mother was right in front of her. "We're home."

"Hmm," Was all she said in reply. She touched her necklace gently and smiled. She picked up her guitar in her case and her two bags and stepped out of the van. She looked up at the house. She wondered how she was going to get used to sleeping at home instead of a cabin all the time.

She walked up to the door as her father opened it. "Dad!" She shouted and wrapped her arms around his neck. He smiled and hugged his daughter back. She let go, smiling. He quickly noticed the gleaming piece around her neck.

"Thats a nice thing you got there. When did you get such a thing? And how did you afford it?" Her dad quizzed, clearly not excited when figuring it probably came from a boy.

She looked down at it.

"Oh, this?" She held up the pendant. "It...It came from a friend. I'm sorry Dad – I can't talk right now, I'm really tired and need to get things unpacked." She avoided the subject for now, kissed his cheek and ran up the stairs before he could hold her back.

Connie came in to see him looking at Mitchie eagerly bounce up the stairs. He turned to her. Without saying anything she knew what he was asking.

"I'll tell you later," was all she said.

--

In her room Mitchie plopped her bags onto her bed and slid her other bag off her shoulder. She looked at the phone next to her bed and laughed as a bright red "1" flashed. She knew immediately it was from Shane, because her dad never picked up the phone when it wasn't someone they didn't know. She pressed the play button.

"_Ahh, I see how it is," Shane's voice echoed._

"_Who you talking to?" Jason could be heard in the background._

"_Shut up, you moron! I'm trying to leave a message!" Shane snapped back._ Mitchie giggled.

"_Sorry. Anyway – I thought I'd try your home phone first. You aren't avoiding me again are you?" he laughed slightly. "I know you aren't, you're probably still on the road. Anyway – call me any chance you get Mitchie, if I have to spend another hour on this bus with Nate and Jason and not having your voice, I'll go insane," Shane ranted._

"_Aw, that's so...stupid," Nate teased in the background._

"_Shut up! I'm not finished and the recording will probably stop so-" **Recording too long, message stopped.**_

Mitchie laughed out loud then realized her dad was probably home hearing them record when they called. Her dad could never stand the fact of boys being around her daughter. How would he react when he found out she was gone for less than a month and had a boyfriend? And that he was famous and she'd barely get to see him? Not to mention how over protective her father is and is so worried about her heart being broken. Long distance relationships are not highly talked about as happy stories...

Oh well, they'd all find out in time.

Mitchie's mom knocked on her door then opened it slightly. "Can I intrude?"

Mitchie nodded with a grin. Her mom stepped in and closed the door behind her. She sat down on the bed and motioned for Mitchie to sit next to her.

"So, you heard his message huh?" Connie said with a smug smile.

Mitchie laughed. "Yes, I did. I almost feel sorry for him, after all he's told me about his band members." Her mom simply handed her phone to her.

"Why are you handing me this?" She asked. Her mom just nodded, signaling for her to look. She opened the screen and saw that it had 6 voicemails. Mitchie turned to her mom and laughed.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't know he would call that much, honestly!" Mitchie couldn't help but grin knowing how much he wanted to talk to her.

"Well you can sit right here soon and listen to each one and call him back, but hurry before he calls again," Connie told her daughter. "Sweetie," she began a serious conversation.

"You know how your dad feels about you and boys right?" Connie quizzed.

"Yes, Mom. But in all honesty, I think this might be good for him. I'm fifteen, and boyfriends are perfectly normal. I'm not getting married or anything," Mitchie replied, knowing where her mother was going.

It was her mother's turn to smile. She has grown so much.

"I know, but it's not me. It's your father. Want me to explain to him for you? Who knows how harsh he may get if you talk to him right now," Connie asked, running her hand through her daughter's hair.

"No, I'll tell him soon enough. It's best coming from Daddy's little girl." Mitchie smiled.

Her mom kissed the top of her head and told her, "It's 11:00. You've got about an hour left to do what you need to do," Her mom wished her good night and left.

Mitchie looked down at her mother's phone. She played every voicemail, which always had Shane yelling at his band mates, and being cut off by the length of it. By the time she was done, she got out the paper Shane gave her and unfolded it, reading it for the first time.

_Okay, let's cut straight to this – I know you wanna call me, you know you wanna call me, so here it is._

He had a LOT more contact numbers than she did.

_Home._

_Cell._

_Cell#2._

_Studio._

_Studio#2._

_Studio#3._

_Manager._

_Office._

_'He has two cell phones? Three studios? Geez.' _Was all Mitchie thought at the moment.

_Try them in that order. Don't be afraid to go down the list until you finally get a hold of me. If anyone asks just say you are Mitchie Torres, and they should let you through. I have to warn you, the farther down you get the ruder the people get. ;)_

She couldn't help but laugh noticing that his own cell phone number – or should I say numbers – were below his home on the friendliness list.

_Remember. _

_I get moody when I don't get what I want. ;)_

_I love you._

_-Shane_

She grabbed her home phone and took a deep breath and dialed his home phone number. The paper in her hand slightly shook and she wondered if Shane felt the same way when he first tried to call her.

"_Hello?"_ A slightly cheery female voice on the other line answered.

"Um...Hi. This is Mitchie Torres and Um...I just wondering if I could talk to Shane?"

Mitchie soon realized it was probably a little sister answering because she heard in a sing-songy voice:

_Oh Shaaane! _

Then the little girl suddenly turned aggressive.

_GET YOUR FAMOUS ARSE DOWN HERE! YOUR GIRLFRIEND IS ON THE PHONE!_

Wow. Good news spreads fast in his family?

She heard loud footsteps on the line as Shane probably ran down some really long stairs.

"_Hello." _He said simply, not as much as a greeting.

"I got your – Er – Seven? Messages," Mitchie told.

"_Huh? I'm pretty sure I called 9 times..." _Shane joked.

"Shane! Stop running up our phone bill!" Mitchie cried.

He chuckled. _"A long phone bill is part of the Shane Gray package. It was mentioned with the good hair and the list of requirements." _He joked again.

"Oh. Well I never do read instruction booklets," She warned.

"_Hm, then you should read the part where it mentions how cranky I get when someone I want takes forever to call back,"_ Shane warned back.

"Aw, too bad theres not a setting to change that," They continued with their conversation.

--

"_Hm, where did you say you live again?"_ Shane asked.

"Why do you want to know?" She replied, teasingly.

"_I want to make sure I'm looking through the right window at night," _He chuckled. Joking never stopped for him.

"Shane!" Mitchie shouted. "Wait – my room is on the second floor..."

"_I'll figure something out,"_ He replied.

She giggled. "Anyway – answering your question, I live in Plainfield, New York."

"_Hm..."_ He seemed to be pondering something.

"_About how far away is New York, NY from you?" _Shane inquired.

"Um...I'm not sure. About 45 mins. But thats a guesstimation. Why?" Mitchie answered, confused. (A/N: I honestly do not know this, and I had to get help just thinking of a city. If anybody does know the correct time, please, feel free to correct me. :) )

"_Nothing. We're doing a CD signing there in about two weeks and I wanted to see you but, you might not be interested..." _Shane teased.

"Aw, don't say that. I go back to school on Monday, so two weeks should be good. But you gotta get over yourself Rock Star, we've only been apart for about 6 hours." Mitchie pointed out.

"_I knooow."_ Shane whined. _"But it's still two whole weeks away."_

Mitchie smiled. "You know you can call me anytime you wish. Any time after 3 starting after Monday. If you don't call me first I'll call you. Sound good?"

"_Hm, I guess." _He sighed.

"Don't be so depressed. We'll see each other soon enough. Anyway, I have to go. I haven't unpacked a single thing and I've only got about 30 mins and I need a shower. I'll call you tomorrow," She felt said that she had to go.

"_Mitchie, don't tell me that you're getting in the shower, I'm a guy and those things don't cope well in my mind," _He whined.

She knew what he was saying and couldn't help but laugh. Loudly. "Well, thats just too bad. Don't let your hormones overpower you too much. Anyway, I've gotta go. I love you."

She could feel him smile brightly on the other side.

"I love you too," was all he said before she hung up. She unpacked and went to take a shower, then laid in bed with a grin on her face. She has never been able to hold a conversation like that with any guy. She knew that around Shane she could be who she is behind her shy shell, and that he would love her all the same.

--

"Did you have fun talking to your giiirlfriend, Shane?" His 9-year-old sister Becca teased.

"Yup. Oh, and don't worry, I'll be sure to invade your conversations too when you have a boyfriend you really like," Shane taunted.

"Ew!" The little girl screeched. "I'm never having a boyfriend, boys are gross!" She shouted, running to her room.

He simply smiled at his naive little sister.

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, even though it was extremely short. I'm off to bed now guys. I'll check up again in the morning to see if anybody has any suggestions for me to write about while I'm gone :)**

**I'm sorry to those of you who liked how the story started and want updates, but now I'm telling you I'm leaving. I'm so sorry!  
(I would've had it started earlier if FanFiction didn't make you wait 2 days after signing up to submit something!)  
**

**Leave your reviews and like I said I PROMISE to update.**

**G'night guys, busy week ahead.**

**BlobFish (Sarah)**


	3. Breaking The News

**HEY EVERYONE I'M BACK!**

**I decided to give you guys a treat.**

**OMG I LOVE YOU PEOPLE! **

**I came back today and went to check my email.**

**I had 100 something new messages, and 2 of them were JoBro news letters, about 3 of them were other things, and all the rest were from fanfiction.**

**OMJ.**

**Thank you for your alerts and reviews.**

**And thanks so much, if any staff from the Smitchie C2 is reading this, thanks so much for adding me. It was a goal of mine to get into a C2, and I only have two chapters and made it. ;D**

**(And did you guys see the cover of Rolling Stone the JoBros made? Isn't it hot? I'm buying it before it gets off the stands. ;D)**

* * *

_Crossing Roads With A Rock Star_

_**Chapter 3:**_

**Breaking The News  
**

Shane and Mitchie had been calling each other non-stop for the entire weekend, until the dreaded day came.

Monday.

Mitchie woke up early Monday morning to the phone ringing. The clock said 5:30 and she grabbed the phone.

"Hello?" She said with a low and tired tone.

"_Hey!" _Sierra yelped on the other line.

"Sierra! Now you decide to call?!" Mitchie hopped up in bed, excited to hear from her friend she hasn't all summer.

"_Yup. And you little LIAR!" _Sierra shouted, in a teasing tone.

"Huh?" Mitchie wondered if she heard the story about camp, but she didn't sound mad...

"_You told me your parents said you couldn't go to Camp Rock. But you did! I called one day and your dad said you and your mom had gone to Camp Rock. I can't believe you!" _Sierra chuckled, more excited to hear about her time than upset.

"Well, my parents told me after school, I had to waste the rest of the day packing, then we left early the next morning. It was a long drive..." Mitchie tried to excuse herself.

"_Well, you could've called me!" _Sierra cried, now sounding a little hurt.

"I'm so sorry, a lot of things were going on at camp, we had classes and I had to help in the kitchen, it's almost like I had to remind myself to breathe," Mitchie felt bad for not calling her. She got too wrapped up in the excitement of camp. She also decided not to tell her about the drama.

"_So how was it? Did you meet Shane Gray? I heard he went this year. I don't know if you've noticed but he's HOT!" _Sierra let her gossiping girly side out.

Mitchie smiled.

"Um..." She wasn't sure if she should explain to her friend yet. "Can I tell you at school? I wasn't planning on going until later today, why did you wake me up at five thirty? You know I can't fall back asleep after I've already woken up." She complained.

"_Sorry, I wanted to catch you before school. I'm going down there early to get my things and have time to meet all my teachers. Can you BELIEVE they did not give me AP Algebra this year? They said they needed more room for other people. I think they are just jealous that I'm the only one at school keeping a 4.0 grade avg." _Sierra ragged on. _"Anyway, I'll see you at school, bye!" _Sierra cheerfully hung up.

Mitchie stared at the phone for a while before putting it back on the stand.

No sooner did she lay down did her alarm went off alerting her it was 7:00AM and time to get ready.

She groaned and got out of bed. She clicked a couple buttons on her laptop, and some music began playing. It was loud, enough to wake her up. She dug many outfits out and tried them on before settling with one.

--

She ran downstairs.

"Morning Mom," she said as she inhaled the scent of bacon and eggs in the kitchen. Her dad was already sitting at the table with a cup of coffee and a newspaper.

She began eating her breakfast while watching Hot Tunes. Her Dad had the day off and was giving her multiple looks as she seemed to be waiting for something on the television and ate a biscuit, staring at the screen. She was in the middle of a drink when she heard a perky female reporter speak.

"Shane Gray seemed unusually happy last night while doing a radio interview, keeping up his good behavior for the last couple of days. When asked if he was single, he simply coughed and said he didn't feel like answering such a question," Mitchie's eyes turned up to the screen. "Could a girl possibly be the source of his new found happiness?"

Mitchie did a spit take as orange liquid came out of her mouth and began coughing. She wiped her mouth and stood up.

"Uhm, I'm going to get some things before heading off to school, I'm going early today," she said as she jogged to her room before her parents could protest. She picked up her phone and dialed his home phone number that she now knew by heart. After about five rings, Becca answered.

"_Hold on, his lazy arse always sleeps in,"_ she greeted sweetly, as you could hear her run up some stairs. _"SHANE!"_ her loud side released. You could hear her jumping on his bed. _"SHANE! WAKE UP!"_ How could one have so much energy?

"_WHAT?!"_ Shane yelled and turned to his sister. _"MOM THERES A BUG IN MY ROOM!"_

Mitchie giggled lightly.

"_Jerk!"_ Becca screeched, throwing the phone to the lazy boy.

"_OW!"_ Shane yelped, obviously hit by the phone hard.

"_What?"_ He sighed.

"Gee, I'll just stop calling in the morning and you'll have to wait until three thirty or maybe even later to hear from me," Mitchie threatened. "Though your family is VERY interesting in the morning."

"_Un. I'm sorry. But I don't think I could go that long without hearing your voice. School today huh?" _You could hear him sit up in his bed. _"I'll wake up every morning before noon if it means hearing your voice."_

She smiled. "You are so cheesy."

"_Heh, what time is it?"_

"Um, about 7:45. I'll just call later if you want your beauty sleep."

"_Oh please, if I get any more beautiful it might just not be fair for you."_

"Oh really?

"_I'm not sure, my caffeine level is dangerously low,"_ He moaned, getting out of bed.

"You're not a morning person."

"_Got that right."_

"By the way, they mentioned you on Hot Tunes today. They seem to think you are happy because of a girl."

He smiled. _"I am."_

"And how come I didn't know? Who is she?"

"_I'm listening to her right now."_

"Like I said. Very cheesy."

"_Would you rather me be cheesy or a depressed jerk because I don't get to compliment my girlfriend in a slightly sickening cute way," _He asked with a pout.

"Aw. I'll take the cheesy guy any day. It is sickeningly cute."

"_Good."_

"I was wondering – what should I do about school?"

"_Well, I'm not expert I've had a private tutor almost all my life but...do your homework. Listen to teachers, don't be late, you know." _He replied not fully awake.

"No shit Sherlock – or should I say – Mom?" she teased. "I mean about all the press and other people. People will be asking me about Camp Rock and reporters will too. Should I tell them? Or are you trying to keep it a secret?" She laughed. "But after that radio interview, you're not doing a very good job."

"_Obviously, I'm not hiding the fact I have a girlfriend, they just can't fit the pieces together or are too afraid I'd sue them for false reporting if they are wrong. I think it is more your decision than mine. Your life would probably be much worse depending on what happens than with me."_

"You do whatever, it's your life."

"_But my answers affect _your _life."_

"I'm willing to take a chance."

"_So...what? Tell people we trust or what?"_

"Yeah. People we feel we can tell without getting to caught up in the press. With school the last thing I need is more attention, and with your career the last thing you need to more attention as well."

"_Works for me. Why can't I think out things that fast?" _He complained.

"Eleven years of public school," She laughed. "This will work best, I'll tell all one of my true friends. This is why I think it's safer this way, I don't want people pretending to be my friend, or think I'm using you or anything. I want friends who like me for who I am, I've learned my lesson," She then realized how selfish she sounded. "That came out wrong, god I sounded selfish, I'm sorry -" she cried.

"_No, I know what you mean. I know that you care about what happens with me just as much as I care about what happens with you."_ He cut her off before she could say more. _"And what did I say about saying sorry to me all the time? It's cute, but let me hear something else sometimes."_

"I'm afraid I'll do something to hurt you and lose you," she said quietly. "You mean something to me and I don't want something to happen."

"_Now who's being sappy?" _He joked.

"Sor-"

"_Mitchie," _He warned.

"Uhm," She tried to think of a word without saying sorry. "My bad...?"

"_Get off the phone! I need to call Terra and ask her when I'm coming over tonight!" _You could hear Becca shout.

"_You heard the brat, I've gotta go," _Shane sighed.

"Okay, I love you," She beat him to it this time.

"_Love you – BECCA GET OUT OF MY RO-"_

**Dial tone.**

Mitchie giggled on the inside yet felt sad. Life was about to get a lot harder.

--

"Mitchie!" Sierra screeched, walking over to her friend, taking her in her arms.

"Sierra!" She shouted, hugging her back.

"What Algebra class do you have?" Sierra asked quickly.

"Uhm, third period," Mitchie glanced at her schedule.

"Me too! I guess not getting into an AP class really paid off then," Sierra said over excited. She looked over her friend and once again released her girly side. "I love your outfit. The necklace goes with it well, green looks good on you. Say – when did you get the necklace?" Sierra blurted, causing a bit off attention to be turned to them.

"Uhm," Mitchie hesitated, but decided not to go into another lie, and and she felt she could trust Sierra. "Come with me," she grabbed her friend's wrist and dragged her into the girl's bathroom. She checked under all the stalls to see no one.

"What are you so jumpy about?" Sierra puzzled, calm.

"Once I tell you this, promise you won't tell anybody, and you'll believe me?" Mitchie still held onto her wrist.

"Sure...but what does that have to do with-" Mitchie cut her off.

"I'mkindofdatingShaneGray," Mitchie said all at once.

"Wait – what?" Sierra said, shocked. She sat on the sinks. "Who? What? Where? When? Why?"

Mitchie sat next to her and took a breath. "Shane Gray. Dating. At camp. The night of Final Jam. We-" she paused at the last part and blushed a but then said, "We love each other."

Sierra grinned.

"How?"

Mitchie explained to her from the beginning as Sierra played the story in her mind.

--

"So – that's the story. Believe me?" Mitchie asked hopeful.

"The whole thing to too vivid and realistic to make up. I believe you. So like – he hasn't told the press yet?" Sierra whispered the last part.

Mitchie got down from the sink. "Nope. We're keeping it DL with the press. It is the best way," she explained.

"Smart. When do you see him next?" Sierra knew they weren't exactly next door neighbors.

"About two weeks from now, when they go to New York for a CD signing," Mitchie had finally finished Sierra's questions.

"Wow," Sierra commented.

"Yeah. Our secret," Mitchie pressed her finger to her own lips.

"Of course," Sierra did the same.

"Welcome students!" A cheery teacher said as everyone sat in home room. "This year, you will have a great time, if you follow these basic rules for 10th grade." She then turned a bit aggressive.

"Do your homework. Listen. I never repeat so clean the crud out of your ears if you can't hear me. If you chew gum I will make you swallow it, if you eat or drink I will throw it away and give you detention. Go to the bathroom before class. Never be late. Don't start fights..."

Mitchie and Sierra kinda of let her talk, ignoring her and her harsh rules.

Sierra had given a note to Mitchie. It read, _"I think SOMEBODY is on their rag."_

Mitchie read it and giggled out loud and wrote back.

"_Look on the bright side, only about 10 months of school, we'll only have to put up with it about 10 times."_

"_Oh joy."_

"YOU TWO! NO TALKING OR I WILL GIVE YOU DETENTIONS!"

Wow. School was going to be a blast.

--

Mitchie came home that evening, followed by Sierra.

"Oh, Hello Sierra," Connie greeted.

"Hello Connie," Sierra said cheerfully.

"Staying for dinner?" Connie asked.

Sierra quickly looked to Mitchie and she nodded. "Sure."

Soon, everyone was at the dining table, with a conversation going, when Hot Tunes came on in the middle of some conversation Sierra and Connie were having about some Mitchie didn't even bother to understand, while their dad just sat and ate in silence.

A picture of Connect 3 shows up and zooms in closely on Shane's face.

"Has the source of the teen popstar's happiness been revealed?" Mitchie stopped with her spoon in mid air, and looked up. "Thats right. Sorry ladies, but in a recent interview, though probably not planned, the oldest member of Connect 3 - Jason might have said something that he was not supposed to."

"What?!" Mitchie shouted, making all eyes on her as she just stared at the screen. She knew what was coming as a video showed up.

--

It showed Connect 3 all in a chair, lined up as Jason, Nate, then Shane, across from a blonde bubbly reporter. She was laughing, though they weren't and began talking.

"Okay, a lot of people are wondering the same question - Are any of you guys in a relationship right now?" She asked, holding a notepad.

"Well, I don't date as often as people think," was what Nate said.

"Oh," then the reporter turned to Jason and he didn't really get the message as he was supposed to.

"I'm not either, But why are you looking at me? You should be asking Shane this question," Jason cheerfully said, looking over at him.

"Dude!" Nate whispered loudly smacking Jason in the side, while Shane smacked his forehead.

The blonde reporter turned her head to Shane and simply said "Oh. What do you mean?"

"Uhm, did I say something wrong?" Jason asked with a confused look.

"Yeah. You did," Nate smacked his head.

"Well," the blonde reporter said, turning to the camera with a mischievous grin. "I guess we are done here," She said getting up.

--

"Rumor has it that he is dating a regular girl he met at camp this summer. Our source? A camper who wishes to remain anonymous had told us earlier today after the interview. The girl he's dating? Her name is Mitchie Torres." A picture showed up of them singing together at Final Jam.

"Uhm..." Mitchie grabbed the remote and turned off the television, but it was too late.

"Mitchie..." Her father said in a serious tone.

"Yes Dad?" She asked a bit frightened.

"How come you didn't tell me about this Shane boy? You know how I feel about guys and now you're dating _him_. Of all people. Why? He's nothing but trouble and I don't want you to get in trouble, or get heartbroken, or-" He got cut off.

"Dad!" Mitchie shouted, standing up at the table. "You've never even met him, and you're allowing trashy gossip to site your judgment for you? Come on Dad! I'm fifteen years old. I was going to tell you-"

"But you didn't! I had to find out from a television show, of all things. A _television show_!" He shouted back. "You think you're old enough to think for yourself, but you are still just a kid inside!"

"No I'm not, Dad! You're making a big deal out of nothing!" She was on the verge of tears. "We love each other dad, he treats me good, he would never do ANYTHING to hurt me!"

"How do you know it's not an act? How do you even know he loves you?"

"Because I do! Dad...I saw who he really is. I see who he is behind all the magazine covers, and television shows, and so on. This is why I didn't tell you in the first place, because I know you just weren't going to support me at all."

"You are too young and naive! Boys can break your heart easier than you think and I don't want you to go through that."

"I know that, Dad! But don't you think I should learn responsibility? If I get hurt at all, it will come down on my shoulders because I'm the one who made the mistake. Don't get involved! Let me do something on my own for once in my life! I'm growing up Dad and as much as you can't stand it, you can't prevent it. Besides, it's not like we're getting married or anything of the sort. But we **are** in love."

Silence.

"Dad?"

He just got up from his chair and walked off, finding no sense in fighting.

"Sweetie-" her mom began.

"No, just...let Dad calm down for a bit and me too," Mitchie said as she began up the stairs.

Connie turned to Sierra who just blinked. It's the first time she had ever seen Mitchie and her father break out into an argument. "Uhm, well...I'm going to see if Mitchie is okay," he said awkwardly, getting up from her chair. She walked up the stairs and knocked on her door.

"What?" Mitchie said in a shaky voice.

"Can I come in? Sierra asked.

"What for?"

"Just to talk."

"Sure."

Sierra opened the door and sat next to her friend on the bed. She had her knees to her chest and tears in her eyes. She has never really fought with her Dad before, so she felt awful.

"So you never told your Dad?" Sierra started.

"No. Every time since I was little, if I told him I liked a boy he would tell me to stay away. He is overprotective and won't let me live at all. He doesn't understand how much we care for each other," Mitchie started. Sierra ran her hand in circles on her back.

"You do know he's trying to protect you," Sierra said. "You know I support your relationship 100 but, he's just being a Dad."

"I know," Mitchie said, wiping her eyes. "I always wondered how the kids always got in trouble with their parents and thought life isn't fair, now I know," she finished, stiffly.

"Has Shane told his family yet?" Sierra simply asked.

"I'm not sure," Mitchie looked at her friend. "I know Becca does, and his mom probably knows the dozens of phone calls are coming from the same person," She smiled. "I just hope they take it better."

"Well, it can't get much worse than this. Believe it or not, getting put down in a relationship by your family is ten times worse than other peoples' opinions." Sierra said, sounding smart.

"Eh, at least I know the worst part is over," Mitchie sighed, hopeful.

But she didn't know it has only just begun.

* * *

**I know, You're probably expecting me to be extremely mean to Mitchie after that last statement. Whats a story without a little bit of conflict? Nothing. See? My english teachers taught me well. Sorta. Next chapter should be coming soon. Thanks again you guys!  
**


	4. School Drama

**Sorry for the slow updates.**

**I realized I haven't added any disclaimers in the past chapters so I'll do it now for safety. **

**I DO NOT own Camp Rock, but I am a huge fan.**

**I DO NOT own the song "Shadow" by Demi Lovato that will be mentioned in this chapter.**

**I DO NOT own any songs in the upcoming or past chapter unless otherwise stated.**

**(Wow that sounded so...I dunno...business-like.)**

**Anyway. Thanks to all of you who leave me reviews and keep reading. I love that you are enjoying the story, and if you have any suggestions, feel free to say so!**

**This chapter will be a long one...I hope.**

* * *

_Crossing Roads With A Rock Star_

_**Chapter 4:**_

**School Drama**

"Mom I don't want to go to school today!" Mitchie groaned, covering her head with a pillow and attempting to hit her mom with another one.

"You have to, hun," She said calmly, trying to dodge the pillow and pull the blanket off of her cranky daughter.

"Tell them I'm sick," Mitchie offered. Her mom simply shook her head.

"I'm not doing it, now get up," She raised her voice a little.

"No!" Mitchie screeched, pulling the pillow over her head tighter. Her mom decided to go to plan B.

She walked over to the end of the bed and lifted the cover off her daughter's feet. She began to pull.

"Mom!" Mitchie yelled, trying to grab onto something, while literally being dragged out of bed. "I'm up, just stop!" She cried. Her mom let go, dropping her daughter's legs over the side of the bed.

"Breakfast is already ready," her mom simply said, walking out and closing the door behind her.

Mitchie got up and looked in the mirror and almost gasped at her own reflection. Her hair looked like something died in it, her face had the most creepiest tired expression she's ever seen, and her eyes we're foggy, blurring it and making it look worse. She rubbed her eyes then gasped.

"Time to get to work," she scolded her reflection.

--

Mitchie was soon downstairs, with a backpack flung over her shoulders.

"What took you so long?" Her mom asked, turning towards the clock that said she had about 20 minutes until school started. Mitchie didn't quite catch the hint and started pouring a glass of milk.

"My hair. My makeup. Changing. Shane's "Good Morning" call, you know." she said, casually taking a gulp of milk and picking up a piece of toast.

Her mom looked down at her watch to give a hint. "19 minutes 32 seconds until the bell rings, dear." Mitchie ended up spitting some milk back into her glass in shock. She poured it out, shoved the piece of toast in her mouth and slung the bag over her shoulder.

"Bye Mom," she said quickly, kissing her cheek and heading out the door.

--

Mitchie could feel the stares and glares while walking down the hallway. Envy, Hate, and Disbelief all had their sights set on her. Everyone watched Hot Tunes, but she was sure that wasn't the only gossip music show that mentioned her new relationship with Shane. She simply sighed at her new locker.

"Hello, Mitchie," Someone hissed. She knew the voice and silently cursed under her breath and turned around to see a blonde girl staring at her.

"Hello Liz," Mitchie replied with fake enthusiasm. Liz was the school's Tess. Or more appropriately – Tess before she got hit by a mirror in Final Jam and got a reality check. Her real name was Elizabeth and she made sure everyone knew it. She was the girl most people could easily imagine. Tall. Attractive. Blonde. Wealthy. Sets trends. Cheer leading captain. Has the brightness of about a 3-watt light bulb. Pink. She'd have a fluffy dog in her purse if pets were allowed. Purse bigger than her head. Overuses makeup. Makes everyone else feel bad and insecure of themselves. Looks down on those who are different. Always gets the newest model of the expensive car, even before she can drive, you know. Mitchie wished that SHE would get hit with one of the 50 mirrors she owns and get a reality check too.

"I bet you had tons of fun this summer. Which illness did you fake to make Shane Gray pity date you," Liz snapped, her followers giggling like it was the funniest joke ever.

Mitchie simply smiled and didn't answer but instead said, "I bet you and your plastic surgeon had tons of fun too."

Liz looked insulted, and glared at her minions who were trying their best not to giggle.

"I'm not an idiot. I know _exactly _what you're trying to do," Liz leaned closer to her locker, with a tone that sounded like Mitchie murdered someone and she was going to totally make her miserable because she knew.

"And whats that?" Mitchie simply said, halfway closing her locker to she could look directly at the girl while she spoke. She knew that whatever was coming, her relationship with Shane was going to be used against her.

"You are obviously just trying to show everybody up," Liz said. Her minions glared.

"What are you talking about?" Mitchie said, dumbfounded.

"Don't play stupid. You're just flaunting around with an 'Hi. I'm Mitchie Torres and I have a Rock Star boyfriend. I'm so unloved. I went to Camp Rock and now I have a boyfriend! Yay me! Pay attention to me, I'm important now!' act," Liz mocked.

"Excuse me?" Mitchie said, disbelieving at what she was hearing. "You think I'm dating Shane Gray for my own personal game?" She laughed. "Not to be rude or anything, but you have SERIOUS issues, my friend. You're wrong. I know thats probably going to be hard for you to grasp but You. Are. Wrong." Mitchie said slowly.

"You're lucky I love him, or else I wouldn't be putting up with this," Mitchie scoffed.

"Love? Aw, well isn't that cute. Too bad he could never really love someone like you back. Face it Mitchie. You were a nobody and you_ still_ are a nobody. Nothing is going to change that. And if there is one thing in the world you DO deserve, it definitely ISN'T Shane Gray," Liz hissed.

"Maybe I don't deserve Shane. Maybe I am a nobody, but that isn't going to change how I feel," Mitchie stated, slamming her locker. "I'm not with Shane to change any body's opinion or to flaunt him. As a matter of fact, I could care less of what you think. Your opinion and everybody else's opinion means nothing to me. And...I even kind of feel sorry for you," Mitchie said, glaring straight in Liz's eyes.

"Is that so?" The girl said, lifting her head up, not allowing her pride to be crushed.

"Yeah. I feel sorry that the only way you can feel good about your self is by making everybody else feel bad about themselves. I'm also sorry that you'll never be able to see the true thing in life because you'll always be led by your daddy's credit card and your ego. News flash. Being mean might make you feel superior, but does having no real friends or programming yourself to not care about other's feelings really make up for that? And I want you to think about that before you respond," Mitchie finished, proudly picking up her bag and walking off boldly, leaving a stunned Liz and followers behind. She simply grinned as she could feel some of the looks now cheering her on, for being so bold for once in her life. She felt that now, she had all the confidence in the world.

--

"I still can't believe you told her off!" Sierra gasped, still trying to process the story while her and Mitchie sat around in homeroom.

"Well, I did and I'm afraid I overworked her head a bit and shes still trying to soak it all in," Mitchie said, smiling a bit at her success.

"Um, hey Mitchie," a quiet girl said, nervously playing around with her fingers.

"Hey Leia," Mitchie said, turning to the shy girl beside her.

"I just wanted to say thanks for what you said to Liz today. I was able to get to class today without her coming up to me for my daily insulting," Leia said, then quickly ran off to take her seat on another side of the room.

"That was...odd," Sierra exchanged glances with Mitchie. Mitchie only nodded.

--

"Music, Room 247, Mrs.Luin," Mitchie happily read from the white piece of paper she held. For her one of her electives, she didn't hesitate to sign up for music. She entered the room to see kids with guitars, notebooks with the words like "Lyrics" "Songs" etc. printed on them, and a teacher, bobbing her head along with the beat a couple of students were making. A kid in this class reminded her of Andy, with drumsticks and his surroundings as his drum set. The teacher looked over to see the new student in the doorway, grinning from ear to ear, realizing that this was the one class between Lunch and Algebra she couldn't wait for.

"Hello," the teacher kindly walked over to greet her. "I'm Mrs.Luin. I'm new this year, so I ask kindly that you can give me a bit of a break and tell me if I'm doing something wrong. I plan on learning a lot from my students as I can teach you guys. Though all of you have such great talent, I feel kind of jealous!" She said. Mitchie smiled. "My real name is Jennifer, by the way. Don't be afraid to call me that. 'Mrs.Luin' kind of makes me feel old." she giggled slightly.

Jennifer was an attractive teacher, fresh out of college, peppy and full of spirit that would probably degrade after working here for a few more years. She had brunette curly hair that reminded her a lot of Caitlyn's, and wore a long white top with blue circles, a large big blue belt around the middle, black jeans underneath and flats. A long necklace made of blue and white O's went around her neck. She's the new teacher that all the guys will purposely transfer into this class for, talent or no talent, and help pick up things in the hallway, or frequently come up to the desk to "ask questions." She looked about the height of a senior high schooler, though probably in her early to mid twenties.

"I'm Mitchie Torres," Mitchie said happily, responding to the kindness of her new teacher.

"I hope you're very excited about Music class this year," The teacher kept on smiling. "I hope I don't make it boring."

"I'm very excited. Last year, I didn't sign up, I was really not sure, but now I'm a Sophomore and I want to try it out," Mitchie responded politely.

"Well, if you'll take a seat, I'm going to give a little introduction for class this year," Jennifer said to more the whole class than to Mitchie, as everyone dutifully took their seats, and about three guys who probably kept an elective open to check out this class (or more like the teacher), came in with a pass to enter the class. They all took the open seats in the front, near where the teacher was leaning against her desk. _'Boys'_ Mitchie simply shook her head and turned her attention back to the teacher.

"Now. I know that there is a LOT of talented people in this class. I should know, I went to college for years. And only after being in this class for about 10 minutes, I hope you don't mind if I call a few people just so I can check out what they can do. I want to get to know you guys better," every serious music student nodded, while the three guys in the front simply flirtatiously grinned at the teacher, gave high-fives to their friends, and gave that "We-Want-To-Know-You-Too-Babe" look straight at her. Mitchie rolled her eyes.

The teacher professionally picked up a clipboard and looked down the list, smiled and said "Amanda," a brunette girl of about 16 skipped up to the front of the class with a guitar in hand. "Do your stuff." Mitchie grinned. It was just like her first class with Brown at camp, except she wasn't called first. She simply began reminiscing in the memories, while Amanda strummed out a quick solo on her guitar.

"Mitchie Torres," She heard her teacher call. She snapped back to reality to see everyone staring at her. With her early morning appearance on Hot Tunes and her argument with Liz, the only clueless people were the hormone-driven boys up front. Mitchie silently went up front. "Show us your stuff."

"Uhm, I didn't bring a guitar," Mitchie noted, nervously. No sooner did she say it did someone hand her a guitar. Mitchie smiled, confident now. "I'm going to do a song I wrote myself," she nodded towards the teacher, who was smiling. "Great!" she shouted. "Now I know I'm in the presence of some truly talented teenagers!" She intently listened while Mitchie began strumming on her guitar and began her song.

_I glanced upon the ground_

_Today_

_I noticed something_

_It followed me along the way_

_A figure of Gray_

_Impersonating every move I make_

_For now,_

_We'll call it my Shadow_

_And I said,_

"_Will you replace it?"_

_So you'll be with me every where I go._

_Sentences of yours,_

_Running throughout my head,_

_Searching for a chance to catch my breath._

_A never ending dream,_

_You'll become a part of me,_

_Day or Night_

_Dark or Light_

_You'll be..._

_Taking over that thing called my Shadow_

She continued strumming a small instrumental part of the song and caught a quick glance of her classmates, and her speechless teacher. She smiled and kept going.

_And what happens on the days When_

_The clouds appear and fade away my shade,_

_Oh._

_Thats our que babe,_

_We'll run away to a place Where_

_The sun always shines_

_Not even time could erase_

_You're my weakness babe,_

_But you give me strength_

_I need you._

_I need you like the blood in my veins_

_Sentences of yours,_

_Running throughout my head,_

_Searching for a chance to catch my breath._

_A never ending dream,_

_You'll become a part of me,_

_Day or Night_

_Dark or Light_

_You'll be..._

_Taking over that thing called my Shadow_

She finished, still strumming on her guitar the last couple seconds of her song. She looked up, and there was nothing but silence. Soon, the class began clapping and whooping. Even the 3 boys in the front who had no intention of actually participating in class were hollering.

_Oh great._

The teacher sat around and told her how amazed she was before Mitchie took her seat. One of the boys was actually glancing back at her a lot.

_Oh great._

She said again in her mind.

After about 5 more acts, everyone began filing out of the class room.

"Mitchie can I speak to you for a second?" She heard her teacher say.

"Sure," Mitchie pranced over. "Whats up?"

"I just wanted to tell you again how good I thought you were. You were really talented, you blew me away," she grinned.

"Thanks," was all Mitchie could say, a huge grin on her face too.

"Have you ever considered singing professionally? In front of millions, going on tour. Sounds great doesn't it?" The teacher ragged on, mostly dreaming for herself.

Mitchie grabbed a tight hold on her necklace, thinking about touring and being noticed in front of millions, so much attention, and what her life would be like. It made her think about Shane. Fame certainly changed him. And he never got to see anybody except his band mates and his screaming fans. She just imagined that if she had fame too, it would be almost impossible to even communicate at all, and she didn't even want to think like that. It was too much to lose.

"Uhm, aren't you getting a little ahead of yourself? Besides – I think of music more as hobby, not a career choice," Mitchie firmly said.

The teacher noticed Mitchie's tight grip on her necklace. She knew why to and she smiled, understanding.

"I got it. But you do have an amazing voice and don't let anybody ever tell you otherwise," she wagged a finger at Mitchie and she laughed. She began walking out the door and the boy that was staring at her from earlier was standing by the door.

"Hey," he said. His name was Jason, so lets call him that instead. "The boy" gets tiring.

"Uhm, Hi. If you want to know whats for lunch, I forgot," Mitchie explained, knowing thats why they mostly talk to her anyway.

Jason was the basic cliched male. Captain of football team. Usually dates Liz. Hosts parties that all the cheerleaders and football players go to. Throws nerds in trash cans. Straight D student. Crashes cars faster than it takes to blink. Probably getting into college but only for a sport scholarship, you know.

He chuckled. "No, thats not why I wanted to talk to you," he said, leaning against the locker while Mitchie was playing around with some things. She knew exactly where this was going and grinned, deciding to have fun with it.

"I'm listening," she said in a fake flirtatious tone.

"You know, I never really took time to notice you or anything, and I really think thats been a big mistake. And-"

"And, I should come by a game sometime right? Oh – or are you going to invite me to one of your little house parties this Friday night because you can notice me now?" Mitchie cut him off, closing her locker.

He just blinked. "Uhm,"

"Save it," Mitchie said, glaring. "Besides won't _Liz _get a little mad at you for talking to me?" She mocked.

"We broke up,"

"Ohhh...SHOCKER," Mitchie said dryly and rolled her eyes and began walking off before he stood in her path.

"So are you like, rejecting me?" He said, dumbfounded, clearly not going through this before.

"Wow just like in those movies where the jock falls for the invisible girl. And I never thought those movies were true. Too bad I actually mean it when I'm attemptingto walk away..." Mitchie said, pushing past the guy, leaving him standing there, confused.

"This is all because you're dating that Shane guy, isn't it?" Jason shouted. Mitchie stopped in her tracks and turned around and strode right back over to him.

"So what if it is?" She began. "It's because of him you're talking to me right? I bet my day would've been a hell of a lot better if I wasn't mentioned on TV this morning."

"So that's a no?" The guy asked, still dumbfounded.

"Yeah. It is. Get over yourself. There will be things that happen in life that you don't like." Then she looked forward at nothing in general and simply and more quietly said, "And sometimes, it all pays off." She smiled a bit. "And it's all for the best." She turned back around, with a victorious grin, having learned something from her conversation with the simple-minded boy.

--

"Hey honey, how was school?" Connie greeted her cheerfully, as her daughter walked in.

"Strangely eventful," was all she said while jogging up the stairs. The first thing she did was grab the phone, but this time she called Caitlyn first. She went to school. She would understand better.

"_Hello?" _Caitlyn greeted.

"Please come kidnap me," Mitchie groaned.

"_Mitchie?" _Caitlyn asked, confused.

"No, It's Morgan Freeman, got any bones that need collecting?" Mitchie said, quoting one of her favorite movies.

"_Only the one in my pants," _Caitlyn giggled, playing along.

(A/N: If none of you got that, it's from the movie Juno. If you haven't seen it, basically, Juno calls her friend and her friend says "Juno?" and they exchanged conversation like the above. I just had to do it, I'm sorry. xD)

"My school life officially sucks," Mitchie said, plopping down on her bed.

"_Sorry to hear that. You knew this wasn't going to be easy," _Caitlyn said, more blaming her than comforting her.

"Wow, thanks Cait. Thats just the support I needed," Mitchie sighed.

"_Sorry. Just try to make the best of it until next summer. Or even better – winter break," _Caitlyn offered.

"Easy for you to say. You don't start school for like, 3 more weeks? Look, my school life sucks and today was only the first full day. The only bright point of the day was I told my enemy-since-2nd-grade off, and my music class is going to be good," Mitchie complained. "And...there was even burgers for lunch," she added.

"_Your school gives you burgers?" _Caitlyn said, completely ignoring the real topic.

"Not the point," Mitchie began. "I need advice but I don't think I'm going to get much from you." Mitchie teased.

"_Sorry, but think. Who else are you going to get it from? A rock star that probably had a private tutor since he said his first word?" _Caitlyn made a point, referring to Shane.

"Ughh," Mitchie groaned. "Just come kidnap me now."

"_I don't think it's considered kidnapping if the person being kidnapped is aware of it," _Caitlyn replied, logically.

"I think I'm just gonna hang up," Mitchie laughed. "Bye." Mitchie said simply before hanging up. No sooner did she hang up did she dial Shane's number. His mother answered.

"_Hello?" _A woman of her late 30's, maybe early 40's responded.

"Uhm, Hi," Mitchie began awkwardly. This was the first time she spoke to his mother. "Mrs.Gray?" She asked to be safe.

"_Yes," _the woman confirmed. _"Who is this?"_

"I'm Mitchie Torres," was all she said, hoping she wouldn't have to say much more. The woman cleared her throat.

"_You're Mitchie? The girl who my son speaks of fondly? The girl clearly not fit to date my son? How do you expect to keep up a good relationship with Shane if you never get to see him? He needs someone who can do more than just talk on the phone. Look – I'm glad to see my son happy but I'm sure he could be just as happy with someone else that could actually see him, if not more happy. Not to sound rude or anything..." _She trailed off.

_Not to sound rude? What the hell? She wasn't trying to be rude but she wasn't doing a damn good job with it! _Mitchie shouted in her head.

"Um, Mrs.Gray. Not for me to be rude either but, why the sudden outburst?" Mitchie began, staying calm. "I just wanted to talk to Shane. I know our relationship will have a lot of hardships but thats the true test of our relationship, that we can still love each other and stay true, even if distance separates us,"

"_I respect that you think that...but how can he be sure that you are staying true to him, because you're miles away? I just don't want to see my son hurt,"_

Mitchie quickly hung up before she let the woman continue. She had tears rolling down her cheeks. She really started believing that she wasn't right for Shane, and that he deserved better.

She began to believe that it wasn't a dream anymore, though it felt like it at first. She had met him at camp and fallen love, expecting to wake up. But when she would close her eyes and open them again, everything was the same, but about 2 seconds of time had passed.

No matter how many times she did that, she wasn't waking up. Now she really knew it. Now she just wished that she would close and open her eyes, and she would be at camp, waking up to her mom yelling at her to get packed.

Or, open and close her eyes and wake up to her mom's catering van being parked on the campgrounds. She'd know exactly what to do, and some things could be avoided. At this time, she wasn't really sure of what was good that already happened and what was bad.

She closed and opened her eyes one more time, to still feel the tears on her cheeks, still have the phone in her hand, still have the same outfit she had put on this morning. She glanced over to her wall where she had some pictures from camp of her and Caitlyn, her and her mom, her and Shane, etc. more importantly, she still felt the necklace around her neck, she touched it and smiled.

_This is all part of the territory. Things will get better...or worse...but it will pay off. Won't it? _

Mitchie kept questioning herself, then thought she was stupid for asking such questions. She looked down in her hands, to see Shane's cell phone number on the Caller ID. She answered it.

"_Hey, is everything alright? I heard my mom talking to you downstairs and I talked with her. Did she say anything bad to you?" _Shane asked, concerned.

"Yeah..." Mitchie began quietly. "It's just-" Mitchie sniffled and tears began forming again.

"_Babe, don't cry," _Shane said, knowing she was about to. _"I know it's hard...It's my fault, I shouldn't have dragged you into something this big. Everybody will just have to have their own opinion on it. They always will. I'm sorry, I put you through dating a celebrity and it's troubling you," _Shane began rambling on.

"It's not your fault. Don't beat yourself up about it. Let them say what they want to...because you are the only thing that matters. We care about each other and other's opinions don't matter. I'll learn to cope just...don't say that. I swear, when I see you soon theres not going to be a thing that matters more. And I'm not going to let others stop me from being with you," Mitchie said, smiling.

Shane smiled too. _"Yeah...about that..."_

"Don't tell me you aren't coming to New York?" Mitchie said, low, in a disappointed tone.

"_No. No. I can," _Shane said quickly. _"But...how does a week earlier sound?" _He said, waiting for her reaction.

Her mood instantly lifted. "Are you serious?!" She screeched.

"_If it's okay with your parents..." _Shane said, calm.

"You are able to do this? And Nate and Jason don't mind?" Mitchie asked all at once.

"_Yes, I got permission from the label – and Nate and Jason don't have a say in it because I haven't told them yet so I'm just going to tell them, and they'll be too scared to tell me otherwise because they'll know how I get if they basically say I can't come see you," _he said evily.

"Aw, that's mean. But right now, I don't care!" She said, squealing.

"_Oh...and I have to talk to you about something. Or more – some one," _Shane said, serious.

"Sure, anything. About who?" Mitchie got serious as well.

"_Eliza," _was all he said.

* * *

**Ohhh. Will Mitchie's school life get better? Will the public – or more importantly – their families ever approve of their dating? Why was Shane's mother so harsh? What will Nate and Jason say about the earlier trip? What will happen? And who is 'Eliza'? All these questions and more will be answered next time on Batman, so stay tuned. :)**

**-BlobFish (Sarah)**


	5. New York Plans

**Thanks for the reviews everyone!**

**You will find out in this chapter who Eliza is, don't worry.**

**Someone mentioned that the school mean girl is named Elizabeth, and this girl is named Eliza. I might as well tell you there is no connection. Except the name and the fast they are both going to be bitches. :) Maybe it's a mean girl thing. Anyway, hardly anybody reads these author notes, so if you are one who does, you know something others don't. :)**

**Reviews make me feel all tingly inside! :D**

* * *

_Crossing Roads With A Rock Star_

_**Chapter 5:**_

**New York Plans**

"Who?" Mitchie said, instantly thinking on Elizabeth.

"_Eliza," _Shane repeated. _"Shes this girl...she...well...She's very hard to explain,"_

"Well, why is she such a big threat?" Mitchie asked.

"_Well, I used to date her. She was my girlfriend. Her name is Eliza Cammings," _Shane explained.

"Eliza Cammings?" Mitchie said in shock. "I know who she is. The singer Eliza? I used to be a big fan of hers...now it's kinda...I dunno."

"_Yeah," _Shane said quietly. _"I used to date her. We were really close, voted cutest couple in all those magazines, you know. I was just starting out on my career with my band, and she went to camp one year when I met her. She became famous by relation...and kinda got caught up in it. She was rude to my band mates, and climbed all over me. She made herself seem nice and perfect to my parents, and my mom just kept going on and on about how perfect she was for me, yet I didn't believe it. She didn't let me have a say in anything, I guess you can kind of say she helped make me such a jerk, because I was getting really wrapped up in my band and she got mad at me for not spending time with her. I told her I would try to more often, and when I tried, she didn't care, she got wrapped up into her modeling as well, I kinda felt like I deserved it. We didn't see each other much but I guess you can still kind of say we were dating. We were doing a joined tour one year and I was real excited. I came to tell her during one of our first shows it was about to start, and I saw her all over one of her band members. I tried forever to get a joined tour together...I broke up with her soon after, but she really didn't seem like she cared. She dated almost every guy in her band, she even tried to get with Nate once. I guess once she dated every guy that was available to her, she kept spending the rest of the tour trying to apologize to me, though I wouldn't take it. She stormed off during our third-to-last show, and didn't show up for the rest of the tour. I barely even talk to her anymore, and she always tries to tell me sorry." _Shane ended.

"Wow," Mitchie said in shock. _She must be why his mom was so strict to me..._ "I was never really into celebrity gossip when that all happened. Now I see in her the magazines because shes a big diva and everyone likes it. But what does that have to do with our trip to New York?"

"_Well, in order to have our trip moved up a week our CD signings and such will be joined with hers," _Shane explained.

"Oh, I see," Mitchie nodded, even though he couldn't see her.

"_Does it bother you too much?" _Shane asked, worried.

"No, not at all. I'm not letting that nut case bring me down," she laughed.

"_Good," _he laughed too. _"Talk the trip over with your parents and call me back and we can figure the plans out before this weekend."_

"You sure are excited even though today is only Tuesday," Mitchie giggled.

"_If it was up to me we'd be going right now, but you have school, and thats important too," _Shane whined.

"Aw, don't worry," She said. "I'd totally go against my parents will if I had to."

"_Oh that would work – then I'd never see you again because you'd be confined to your room – am I right?" _Shane stated, all too well.

"You've tried to before haven't you?" Mitchie said, shaking her head.

"_Maybe," _he said and she could feel him smirk.

--

"Mommy," Mitchie said, running down the stairs in delight.

"Mitchie," Connie mocked.

"Guess what," Mitchie said, bouncing up and down next to her mother who was making dinner.

"You found the Halloween candy?" her mom said noticing her daughter's hyped up reaction. Mitchie stopped and rolled her eyes.

"No!" she said, then got a big grin. "If you say it's okay, Shane's manager has given the boys permission to come to New York a week early, meaning this week. I could see Shane sooner and I wouldn't have to worry about school as much because it is only the first week and-" Mitchie started on all the positive reasons why going this weekend was great.

"And the other boys and everyone else involved already agreed to his?" Connie said. She knew Shane would hop to any chance he got to see Mitchie earlier, even if everyone else disapproved.

"Uhm...yeah," Mitchie lied with a big grin. Connie could tell she was lying but smiled anyway.

"I'm okay with it, it's your father who might not be so happy about it," Connie said, looking away. Mitchie groaned and let her arms go limp.

"You know he is just going to say no," she said, looking upset.

"You don't know that," Connie said. "He may just insist on going with you or-"

"No! I am not letting my father come with me on a trip to see my boyfriend – it'll be weird!" Mitchie cried.

"You know you'll have to have some parent right?" Connie laughed at her daughter's outburst.

"Yes, but I'll take you! It's less awkward. And plus you won't be glaring at him and telling him "stay away from my daughter," Mitchie impersonated her dad. Connie nearly chuckled. "You won't do that will you?"

"No sweetie," Connie said sweetly. "But you do know it's best to get your father's approval considering I'm just a big ball of mush and the slightest puppy face gets you whatever you want from me. A mom always has a soft spot her daughter can only break into."

"So does that mean yes?" Mitchie said happily.

"If it's okay with your father," Connie warned.

"So thats a yes?" Mitchie repeated.

"If you are willing to take on some responsibility to getting planned at the last minute," Connie kept warning.

"So I'm taking this all as a yes?" Mitchie said, ignoring her mother's comments.

"Sweetie," Connie said, putting down her stuff for cooking and put her hand on her daughter's shoulders. Mitchie's smile quickly faded. "I know you're excited. But you know you just can't whisk away to New York as easily like that," Connie began. "And I have a feeling your father won't give in easily.

"Ugh. Why do you insist on having my Dad's opinion when you know he's just going to say no? Way to ruin a mood mother," Mitchie sank out of her mothers grasp and jumped onto the couch. Connie sighed and went back to cooking dinner.

--

Dinner was silent. It has that awkward silence where you felt as if anything you said would be wrong and if you broke the silence it would only get weirder. Connie was the one who decided to be bold.

"Steve," she spoke up, getting looks from both her husband and Mitchie. "Mitchie wanted to talk to you about something and I think it's time she brought it up." Connie looked at her daughter and her father looked too. Mitchie swallowed the food she was eating, set her eating utensils down, and put her hands in her lap.

"Uhm," she said awkwardly. "I more wanted to ask you something," she spat out and nervously glanced at her father. Her father seemed to relax, noticing that most of the worst case scenarios are now gone.

"What is it?" he said softly.

"Uhm," she looked back down at the hands in her lap then boldly looked up. "I'm sorry," she faced her father. "I'm sorry for leaving the 'Daddy's Little Girl' stage. And I'm sorry that I didn't come to tell you about the new things in my life," she spoke loudly, then lowered her voice. "Like Shane," her voice rose again. "But please. Don't be mad at me, Shane, or even Mom. Life is life." She looked over at her father who was looking at his plate with interest and nodded.

"I wish you would've apologized and just came to me when I got mad," he said, looking at his daughter with sad eyes.

"I know, and I messed up, and I'm sorry. Just please – don't be mad," Mitchie said, looking at her dad hopefully. He attempted a smile.

"Maybe I was a bit too harsh. No dad ever wants to see his daughter grow up. And you know how I feel about boys around my daughter..." he said. Mitchie rolled her eyes.

"I know Dad. But don't you think it's time to loosen the ties? Just a bit?" Mitchie bit her lip in hope.

"I guess so. But don't expect me to be happy about it," he said. Mitchie squealed.

"So that means I can go to New York this weekend – right?" Mitchie said, then realized what she said all too soon. Her dad chuckled a bit.

"No," he laughed as if it was a joke. She looked disbelieving at her father. "I'm loosening up the ties but not that much. As me in 20 years," he said, picking up his plate. Mitchie quickly shot a glance at her mother. Her mother was staring at her plate, trying not to look up.

"Mom!" she shouted, asking for back up.

"Steve, I think shes ready to go somewhere besides the sidewalk. There will be adults there," Connie tried defending her daughter. Her dad slammed his fist on the table.

"Camp Rock was somewhere new! There were adults there too but what happened? She came back with a famous boyfriend," he said.

"Dad! I'm not leaving the country or anything, why are you so difficult?" She shouted.

"Because I'm a father! And I forbid you from going on that trip!" He got up and stomped to his room. Connie got up and followed him, saying his name. Mitchie stared at the untouched chicken on her plate and left the table, running for her room. How her dad got angered so easily, she didn't know. She didn't bother to shut the door all the way, and picked up the phone from her bed. She punched in the numbers for Shane's phone quickly. He picked up after the first ring. Connie walked up the stairs, Mitchie unaware. She considered knocking on her door but she heard her talking and turned around to go downstairs and wait.

"Yeah it's me. Yeah they're totally fine with it. I can't wait either. Yes I'm sure. Um...no I'll get a ride myself. Okay. Oh and one more thing. Do you think you can find out for me how long it will take to get to New York? Okay that works – thanks. See you Friday. Love you too."

* * *

**UHH DUN DUN DUN.**

**I bet you all know what that means.**

**Sorry this chapter is so short but took me forever to update. The truth is I expected it to be longer but it didn't work that way. In the next chapter you'll see all of Mitchie's plans put into action. Will she get her way or will she be caught?**

**Until next time on Batman.**


	6. The Escape

**Yay another update. I got a rush of ideas for this story so I had to write. The next update should be for Things Left Unsaid, because that chapter is written in a notebook but needs to be typed, then True Love Has Signed In, because that one still only has one chapter. Thanks you guys for reviewing though. I love mah reviewers. :D**

* * *

**Crossing Roads With A Rock Star**

_**Chapter 6:**_

**The Escape**

"_Yeah it's me. Yeah they're totally fine with it. I can't wait either. Yes I'm sure. Um...no I'll get a ride myself. Okay. Oh and one more thing. Do you think you can find out for me how long it will take to get to New York? Okay that works – thanks. See you Friday. Love you too." _

Mitchie hung up the phone with her boyfriend with a smile. The smile then changed to a frown. what was she doing? She looked at the phone and considered calling him back and telling him it was a lie and explaining herself – because she promised to never lie to him again. She pressed the talk button then began to think. What if she called him back? Would he be angry with her for lying to him again, but happy that she decided to come clean before it was too late? Or would he totally understand? Or would he be mad at her for flat out everything? She threw the phone down on the floor in defeat, not taking the risk and decided to go through with the whole thing. Man – love makes you do crazy things. But how in the hell was she going to pull it off?

She hadn't even thought about it yet. she acted without thinking and now shes going to New York...or she had to. Who was going to drive her? What would she tell her parents? Money? Hiding it from Shane? She knew she couldn't tell him, because he would just send her back home immediately, because he pretty much told her on the phone call before dinner that sneaking her way over 200 miles isn't the greatest idea in the world. She turned over, grabbed her pillow and let out some loud noise that was a combination of a scream, a growl, and a groan. She heard a knock on her door so she lifted the pillow and looked up to see her mom looking in the doorway.

"Sweetie? You okay?" She asked, had witnessing the scene of her and the pillow.

"Yeah," Mitchie sighed, setting the pillow down. She looked at her feet instead of her mother to prevent her from blurting out her guilt. She thought that if it looked like she wanted to be alone, her mom would leave. But she didn't. She felt some weight shift next to her on the bed and her mom sigh loudly.

"I heard you on the phone," she said. Mitchie looked straight to her mom in shock. She had no idea what to do except break down apologizing.

"Mom, I'm so sorry I-" Mitchie said quickly before Connie cut her off.

"Sorry? For what?" Connie almost chuckled. "Do you think you should apologize to me because I heard you start breaking the news to Shane?" Mitchie eye's got a bit big then she stared back at her feet, realizing her mother had left before Mitchie said her plans. She wanted to avoid eye contact now in case of accidental guilt.

"Uhm...No," Mitchie said. "I'm sorry you had to listen to me cry, thats embarrassing," Mitchie made up, shifting her eyes, hoping it would work. Her mother wrapped her arm around her in a hug.

"Relax, I gave you your privacy," she then let go. "And to get your mind off of it...maybe this weekend we could do something? You know like shopping or something, you know a little mother-daughter bonding-" Mitchie cut her off.

"No!" she said loudly, her mother jolted a bit shocked, then switched her expression to confused. _Way to go, smart one._ "Uhm...what I mean by no is...I've already made other plans..." _Yeah thats it. Good._ Mitchie had to make something up on the spot, and quick. She stared down so her mother couldn't watch her expressions and tell she was lying.

"That fast?" her mother chuckled. "How?" _Smooth move._

"Well...Sierra. She uhm...she invited me to come with her family to a lake this weekend," _Yeah, you're going "to the lake." _Mitchie shifted her eyes again unsure of her mother's reaction, wanting the voice in her head to shut up.

"Well she couldn't have asked you just now considering you just got off the phone," Her mom didn't catch on. _What you going to do now, smart one?_

"Ah...right. Well she asked me earlier this week. Before I knew that Shane wanted me to come to New York this weekend. I told her sure so I guess you can say I'm still going with her," _I'm impressed. _Mitchie finally looked up. "If thats okay?" Connie smiled.

"Of course it is. I'm sure your Dad won't say no to Sierra. Which lake is it?" _Oh this keeps getting better and better._ Connie asked curiously.

"Shut up!" Mitchie said to the little voice in her head, the mini-Mitchie who held all the innocent "You can't do this!" Act. Connie looked insulted. "No! Mom, I didn't mean you..." Mitchie smacked her forehead.

"Hun, are you okay?" She asked cautiously.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Mitchie said. "I'm just, a bit frazzled about everything thats going on...thats all," Mitchie thought that if she lied much more her nose wouldn't fit in her room. Connie nodded when the home phone rang. Mitchie picked it up from her bed.

"Hello? Oh, Hi Sierra. One second." Mitchie looked over at her mother and her mother put her hands up and walked out of her bedroom. Mitchie then leaned back in her bed.

"Okay, sorry about that," Mitchie began. "Listen, can you do me a huge favor?"

"_Sure, what is it?" _Sierra shifted the phone to her other shoulder, trying to stay comfy while studying.

"I'm not quite sure...I need to figure it all out, but I know you'll have to play a big part in it...uhm...can I call you back?" Mitchie rubbed her head, as Sierra agreed and hung up. Mitchie then brought out a notebook and began a full plan, writing it down in case she forgot. After 30 minutes she looked at her notebook to see what she said.

_Operation: Get Myself To New York Because My Dad Said No_

_a.k.a GMTNYBMDSN_

_Way to get there: Cousin Anne?_

Mitchie then considered if she really wanted her cousin driving her. Sure, she was a die hard Connect 3 fan...but thats what scared her. If she found the real reason which she KNEW she would have to explain to her, she'd probably ask for a lock of hair or something from each of them, or tickets or some other thing. But she was really cool and was able to drive. She was her closest relative. She decided she would. Next.

_Alibi: Going to Sierra's for the weekend for a lake trip with her family_

_Money for gas/food/etc.: Savings?_

Okay that sounded stupid. She had about what – 20 dollars in savings? She picked up her box from under her bed and had about 21 dollars. She sighed and convinced herself it would have to work. Maybe get a couple dollars from her parents saying for the lake trip? She realized that Connect 3 was a valuable source of money...but she didn't want to use them. She left the question mark by it and left that for later.

_Needs: Pack weekends worth of clothing and other items._

She thought she was basically done. She'd have to lie the rest of the way. After making a lot of phone calls, she was set.

--

It was Friday night. Mitchie had just got finished getting dressed and she sighed. Her cousin Anne was coming over at 5 and it was now 4:30. It would take about 4 and a half hours to get there. They were staying at Anne's friend's house, which was pretty big. Mitchie kept pacing in her room, her stomach in knots. In about 30 minutes she would be on her way to New York, though her parents thought otherwise. She then thought about how easier it would have been to just wait until the next weekend to go, but she had to be difficult and let her feelings overpower her and go this weekend. She just kept pacing, then Connie opened the door.

"Mitchie?" she asked, seeing her daughter pacing.

"Eyah," she said, shaking and jolting at the sound of her name, turning to the one who said it.

"Are you okay?" Connie said.

"Yeah, I'm just a bit nervous about the trip," Mitchie said nervously. Her mom laughed.

"Honey, it's only to the lake. you don't have to be all jittery. When did Sierra's mom say she was going to be here?" Connie comforted.

"Five." Mitchie said loudly. "Five o clock. Thats about 30 minutes away," she said followed by a nervous laugh. "Then I'll be on my way to the lake house...with her family...to spend my weekend there," she kept talking out of nerves. She admits that she has always been a goody-goody when it came to following the rules...so this voice in her head taunting her every word was making her more nervous than she had to be. 4 and a half hours on the road. She kept thinking about the conversation Shane and her had that day over the phone.

"_I can't wait to see you in person again," Shane said excitedly._

"_Yeah. Me too," she sounded less than thrilled._

"_Mitch, is something wrong?" he said, his voice filled with concern._

"_Yeah, just some silly thoughts," she laughed awkwardly._

"_Like what?" Shane was curious._

"_Like, what if I had to sneak out or something?" she added a chuckle to sound more convincing. He was silent. "Like...if I did that and got caught or something, and I couldn't come."_

"_Well that would be bad," he finally spoke up._

"_Why?"_

"_Well, simply because everything was set the moment you said that you could come. It would be impossible to cancel it and if it did happen, we couldn't move it back. Good thing your Dad said yes though, right? I'm surprised he did," Shane laughed, too high on his kite that Mitchie was not far from him and on her way to notice she was hinting at something. She faked a laugh too._

"_Yeah," she paused and got quieter. "Good thing, huh?"_

Remembering that made it even worse. What if she did get caught, who knows how long it would be until they saw each other again? She sighed, thinking this wasn't going to be as great as she thought, she thought she would just go there and have a good time with her boyfriend and her friends, but she would have to lie to them and worry the whole weekend about keeping it a secret. She fell back to ground when her home phone rang. She answered it quickly.

"Hello?" Mitchie said cautiously.

"_Hey girl!" _Anne shouted. _"Get your butt down here, you've got a rock star to see!"_

"Okay, on my way down," she almost smiled. She grabbed her bags and began down the steps.

"Do you want me to help you carry them to to car?" Connie asked, even though she only had one suitcase.

"No!" Mitchie shouted. Then attempted a smile. "I got it. And Sierra's mom is in a hurry and if you see her all you'll do is talk." Connie opened her mouth to protest but smiled knowing she was right. Without looking much at them, she kissed both her parents, and went outside to Anne honking. She threw her bags in the back and sat shotgun to her cousin. She hugged her tightly as soon as she got in.

"Hey girl!" She said, smacking on her gum. Mitchie attempted to smile at her cousin. She was great but the crazy party type. She had mid-length blond hair that was wavy, and perfectly tan skin. She was always smacking on gum and smiling while wearing too much lip gloss and her eyes coated in some color of eyeshadow and eye liner. She had green eyes and tops that were way too tight for her. She was wearing a tight white shirt with a vest over it, and a short skirt with small leggings under it and heels. She was dressed like she was going to a party - or if Mitchie was right - got right back from one. She pulled out of her space and sped down the street. 215 miles and 4 and a half hours of Anne. Great.

--

"And then he as like "Your legs are amazing" and I was like "You think so?" and he goes "Yeah." And OH EM GEE he was SOO hot. You know right?" Anne looked over at her cousin who was glancing out the window, completely unconnected to her conversation. She sighed. "Okay cuz, spill. You've been really depressing, whats wrong?" Mitchie looked over to check if she was smiling. She wasn't so she knew she was being serious. She let out a yawn and shifted in her seat.

"Just, I don't know why I'm doing this," she leaned back, staring at the upholstery above her.

"Pfft, I do. Shit Mitchie – sometimes you are too innocent for your own good," she said, flicking some hair from her face. Mitchie looked over to her to see her smiling a gentle smile. "You've got a boyfriend out there who you love, and he loves you, and you are going to see him because your Dad was a bitch and said no. Theres nothing wrong with doing this for someone you love," she said, shaking her head with a smile that suggested that she was an expert. She's done crazy things for "love" she guessed. Mitchie sighed and continued looking out the window.

"I know but I shouldn't have to go through all this to see my boyfriend, should I?" she asked.

"Oh PAHLEASE. Of course you do. You wanna know why? Because! Just because I know! you do stupid things when you're drunk but you do even stupider things when you're in love," Mitchie looked over at her with a "What the hell?" look while she was just staring with a nod and scrunched up grin that said "I'm about 50 percent sure I'm right." Mitchie rolled her eyes.

"But is that a good thing? I mean if we were supposed to be together wouldn't God like...let us be together easily...I just DON'T GET IT!" Mitchie half-whispered half-yelled. Anne sighed and went back to smacking her gum and driving, not smiling. Mitchie realized after about 10 minutes of silence it wasn't normal for Anne to be silent. She looked at the clock and it said 8:30. "Okay, you win." Mitchie said. Anne smiled, knowing she had convince Mitchie that doing this was a good thing. Mitchie couldn't help but smile.

--

"Mitch, wake up!" Anne said. They were parked at a gas station. Anne had opened the side door and Mitchie was asleep in the passenger seat. Anne kept shaking her but she barely moved except to shift a bit. Anne got angry. She put her hands on her hips and walked into the store. She purchased a bottle of water and walked out. She opened the cap and poured its contents onto the top of Mitchie's head with a smirk. Mitchie sputtered and stood upright, holding her hands up with an open mouth.

"What the HELL. ANNE!" she screamed at her cousin who was holding an empty water bottle and laughing. "What was that for?!" She screeched. Some guys in the parking lot were laughing.

"You were the one who wouldn't get up," she shrugged innocently. "Now get out," she shoved her. "This is the last place we are stopping until New York and if you piss in my car I won't be happy," she said, throwing the water bottle down to the pavement and letting it roll away. She walked in confident strides up to the store. Mitchie groaned and stood up, shaking her hair and her hoodie a bit. The top of her body was wet and so was her hoodie. She took it off to be only in the tank top underneath. Some guys hanging around the store started whistling. Mitchie looked over at them with disgust and they just laughed. She threw her hoodie in the car and began to walk to the store. As she placed her hand on the door to go inside she felt a hand grab her arm. She turned to see one of the guys smirking and holding onto her.

"Hey babe. Why you gotta hide under that hoodie?" he looked Mitchie up and down which only made her even more disgusted as she tried to pull away. He grabbed both her arms then.

"Let go...of me," she struggled while his friends just stood there cheering him on. He began pulling her towards him and she did the most logical thing she could think of. She used her knee as a weapon. You could probably figure out where. She guy released his grip as she slid away and stormed into the store, flaming with anger. She found her cousin and almost passed her before she was grabbed and tuned around to face her cousin.

"Mitchie!" she shouted. "Whats wrong?"

"Everything. I'm lying to the people I care about, I'm getting checked out and touched by stupid guys on the sidewalk, I'm tired and hungry, and I'm having a terrible time when I should be excited," tears threatened to fall and she began to wipe them away.

"Aw, Mitch," her cousin pulled her into a hug. "It'll get better," she let go. "I promise. Okay?" she said, holding onto her shoulders. Mitchie nodded and wiped her eyes again. Her cousin smiled.

They grabbed some snacks and began walking out of the store, Mitchie walked out again to see the guy standing against the wall, she just began walking.

"Hey," the guy said, not noticing the blond near the door. He walked up to Mitchie and held her arm again, this time she jolted away.

"Leave me alone you piece of-" Michie began.

"Whoa, Hey babe don't get so mad at me. I'm a guy, I can't help myself," he said, looking her over again. "And nobody has ever told me no," he began getting closer to her as she backed away. She ran to the car and shut the door. He laughed on the outside and when he reached over to try and open the door, a girl had kicked him into the side of the car, crunching the middle of his backbone with the bottom of her boot.

"Leave my cousin alone, you dirtbag," she said fiercely, and Mitchie could tell she was refraining from using language. The guy turned around and laughed.

"Whoa, I was just being friendly. Don't get all fired up blondie," he tried to walk off, but the next thing he knew he was down on the pavement get smashed by the same boot but by his chest.

"Oh, this is me only being protective. You don't want to see me fired up, because I will put a scar on your body of my name. I've lived in New York all my life, and I know how to deal with you," She warned, then lifted her boot to watch him stumble off to his crowd of friends.

Anne walked over and got into the car while Mitchie stared, open-mouthed smiling.

"What?" Anne asked, noticing her expression.

"Man you were a jerk. I loved it!" She said, leaning back as she shouted loved it and grinning. Anne smiled and started up the car as they got back on the road.

--

"We're here!" Anne said excitedly, throwing her arms up and getting out of the car. Mitchie looked at the huge house in front of them.

"Whoa," was all she said as she walked out. She looked at the clock and it said about 2 minutes until 10 o clock. A little bit later than she expected but she was at where she would be staying for the weekend. She reached in the back and picked up her bag along with her suitcase and rolled it out. Anne did as well, except she had a huge black bag and 2 large pink suitcases. Mitchie rolled her eyes at Anne's complexity as Anne rolled her eyes as Mitchie's simplicity.

"Hey Hey Hey!" An energetic girl greeted them at the door. This girl had brunette straight hair, long, Asian, and had very short shorts on along with a short top. She guessed these were her pajamas and was afraid of what her day clothing looked like. Her and Anne kissed along the sides of each other's face annoyingly as Anne rolled in with her stuff, feeling at home. Now the girl faced Mitchie and looked her up and down. "Oh my," she said. Mitchie shifted her eyes and grinned.

"Hi, I'm Mitchie," she said, holding her bags behind her. The girl went back to her happy mood.

"Hiya! I'm Monica!" She waved. A small chihuahua ran to the door in a pink sweater and barked. Mitchie just blinked disbelievingly at her Paris Hilton-ness. The girl picked up her dog. "Now Snuffles, be nice! Shes a friend of Anne's shes a friend of ours," She looked up with a grin. She put the dog down as it scurried back to it's expensive dog bed and glared at Mitchie. The girl held out her arms and took her in a hug. Mitchie felt awkward and the girl let go and turned around, running off. She sighed. Barely 5 minutes there and she had already dropped a couple IQ points. Then she giggled as she picked up her bags. _Snuffles...no wonder it's so mean. _She walked inside and Anne ushered her to a room. Mitchie guessed this would be the one they shared. It had purple wallpaper and twinkly lights. It had one bed and an air mattress on the floor. Anne placed her stuff on the bed and Mitchie groaned, placing her things next to the mattress. Anne rolled her eyes and switched spots with Mitchie.

"This trip is for you. Anyway, get lots of beauty sleep," she winked and left the room with a bag and she could hear laughing and music blasting from Monica's room. Mitchie plopped back and looked at the phone her mom let her take. She sent a text to Shane that said:

_I'm here...but I'm stuck in hotel Airhead._

About 10 minutes later she got a reply.

_Hang in there. At least until tomorrow._

Mitchie smiled and texted back.

_I'll try. Hopefully "Mr.Snuffles" doesn't try to kill me in my sleep._

She smiled at the reply.

_Who WOULDN'T kill with a name like that? Anyway, get some sleep. Until tomorrow. I love you._

_Until Tomorrow. Love you too._

Mitchie set her phone back in her bag next to her bed and sighed. Until tomorrow. She would be lucky to make it to tomorrow, or even get asleep for that matter. Of course, she was happy...but the little monster named guilt kept laughing at her pain. She didn't know how she'd make it through the weekend staying in Hotel Airhead, lying to her boyfriend, and still try to have fun.

Oh yeah. Being a teenager IS the best years of your life.

* * *

**Okay. kind of boring, lacks fluff and humor. I'm just a bit tired thats all. 3 AM when I finished this. I'm off to bed after posting. I'll be surprised if I can stay awake for spell checking and such...**


	7. Karma Loves Me

**I'M SUCH A HORRIBLE PERSON.**

**I haven't updated in forever. If I could count the amount of reviews and favs and what not I've gotten since my last update.**

**Oh Jesus, shorten my life by that many years and I'd be dead.**

**I've been wanting to make it up to you guys for a long time, but I haven't been able too. There has been school, family, and other relationship issues I need to get a handle on, and fan fiction was in the back of my mind.**

**Don't get me wrong, I love writing, and I love how you guys like my stories, it just gets hard sometimes. Please forgive meeee.**

**-Sarah**

**Crossing Roads With A Rock Star**

_**Chapter 7:**_

**Karma Loves Me**

If you could imagine the worst way of waking up, what would it be?

Just ask Mitchie Torres who is currently not in the bed she slept in last night, but on the floor, with a dog biting her toes, covered in fluffy white stuff, and a muffled snoring noise in the background. As soon as Mitchie opened her eyes, she wanted to close them.

"What the-"

_BAM._

Why her head was partially under the bed and she just smacked into it, she had no idea. But she did know she would need a lot of makeup to cover the bruise. As she was waking up more she felt a...stabbing, was it? In her toes. Coming from underneath her dark sleeping area, she noticed a tan chihuahua nipping at her toes.

"! OUT!" Mitchie shouted brutally. The dog backed off her toes but barked – no - "yipped" at the girl as she stood up. She was covered in...fluffy white material? She looked at the only pillow she had brought, laying against the corner of the bed, was probably thrown off along with Mitchie, shredded open and looking flat. She turned back to the chihuahua and spoke louder, pointing to the door.

"OUT!"

It took 12 bandages and an ice pack before Mitchie was feeling normal again. She just stood in a chair as Monica was lulling in her arms, like a baby. Mitchie felt disgusted and turned to the bed she was sleeping on before being brutally kicked off. There was Anne, sound asleep. Mouth wide open and snoring like a bear, her cousin looked extremely funny. Mitchie would've giggled if her head didn't hurt when she laughed...

"I'm sorry Mitch! I couldn't sleep on the air mattress. I tried to carry you to it but me and Monica drank a little bit and I was extremely exhausted-" Anne was interrupted by a loud grunt from Mitchie. It was silent for a minute before Mitchie replied.

"No No. This is my fault. If I had just stayed home like a good little girl...I wouldn't be in this situation. You've helped me get this far, and I thank you. Just don't..." Mitchie shook her head to shake off the conversation so she wouldn't have to speak anymore. Anne attempted a hug but Mitchie groaned and Anne pulled away quickly mouthing the words, "I'm sorry."

All Mitchie could think was,

"Maybe God hates me?"

It turns out it was about 30 minutes before Mitchie had to meet Shane now and after getting out of the shower, her bruise was showing up, her eyes looked saggy, and her hair reminded her of a wet cat.

"God does hate me."

"Here we are," Anne said with a smile, pulling up to a large, modern-looking music shop. Mitchie looked at the piece of paper with the information she needed that she got from Shane. When the name matched with the name on the paper, she felt something tug at her a bit inside.

Guilt.

"Anne, I love Shane and all but-"

"No! I'm not joining your pity-party right now! Get your ass in there," Anne began, "And show me that coming all the way down to here was worth it. You cost me tons of money in gas, and I'm NOT letting you go that easily."

"But-"

"NO!"

"FINE!" Mitchie shouted, jumping out of the car and slamming the car door, mistakenly making a bigger scene than she wanted. Some of the girls who were already crowded outside the door looked at her and some began whispering and giggling. Mitchie tensed a bit and tried to hide part of her face with her hair. It was a lot more quiet than it should be for a Connect 3 CD signing. Not wanting to make more of a scene, she slowly, as gracefully as she should, walked to part of the back of the crowd, slightly towering over the younger girls (and rarely guys) and their parents. She could hear some of the faint whispers of "It's Mitchie!" "Should I ask for her autograph too?" "Daddy, can I get my hair like hers?" "I wonder if they've kissed yet..." "What is she doing here?" And so forth. She turned to a young woman with a young girl, probably her daughter. The woman smiled at her and Mitchie smiled politely back. She looked down to the little girl who just stared at her, never blinking. She felt more awkward than ever and looked back up, straight at the building, right at the door, hoping for the time they let the doors open or a guard calls her name.

A signal came on only about 20 seconds later, 20 days later in Mitchie time, saying that they would be opening the doors in 40 minutes. Mitchie looked at a street clock noticing it was 10:30. She was supposed to meet Shane 20 minutes ago. It seriously looked as if she was going to have to go see her boyfriend...along with a crowd of younger girls who either hate her, envy her, or look up to her.

It was silent while the announcement was on, going over some basic rules, when Mitchie's phone rang, causing heads around her to turn. She fumbled with it, nervous, and when she answered with a simple "Hello," it came out much louder than she intended. She smiled nervously as some girls rolled their eyes and turned back to the door and some girls just watched her.

"_Where are you?"_ a voice said softly.

"Shane?" She said in a whisper, hoping for some not to hear.

"_Yes, Shane. What's going on. Why aren't you in here yet?"_

"Uhm," Mitchie fumbled with her jacket zipper, feeling some eyes on her and trying to make up a lie. "On my way here I got held up and uhm, I'm here but – uhm – some girls pulled me aside to talk to me and just...yeah."

"_Are you outside right now?"_

"Uhm...No?" Mitchie said in a high pitched voice.

"_Mitchie, don't lie to me! You're outside aren't you?"_

"Yes, I don't see what the big deal is-"

"_Damn it, Mitchie!" _He groaned. She heard the phone pull away for a bit and some faint talking. Not wanting to be noticed anymore she held the phone the closest to her mouth that she could and whispered, rather loudly.

"Shane! I'm fine! Don't start anything, please!"

Silence.

"Shane!"

More Silence.

"DAMN IT SHANE I SAID DON'T CAUSE ANY ATTENTION TO ME!" she – ahem – shouted.

Lots of heads turned.

"_Hm? What was that?" _He replied, phone back to his ear.

"N-Nothing."

"_Okay well, some people are coming out to get you." _

"No wait, Shane-"

_Click._

She growled slightly, forgetting where she was. More whispers had started again and she tried not to, but eventually looked at the door, to see it cracking slowly. You could see the arm of a suit and a man try and step out, but then you saw a long, lanky, thin arm go across his chest to hold him back, as the person emerged from the door. She was a normal-sized, skinny girl, about the age of seventeen. She was wearing sunglasses that covered half her face, and her blond hair was pulled to the side in a messy side ponytail. Her skin was fair, and her face clean of any makeup, on the part that was visible, anyway. She was wearing a leather coat, like the ones models wear over clothing or executives wear over suits to keep them nice in rain. Maybe she was a part time model executive? She looked sophisticated enough to be a secretary, and had the right figure to be a model. She whispered something that looked slightly rude to the big man, and he just stepped aside. She stepped forward into the daylight, the black shoes she was wearing clacking. Nobody made a sound. If some tumbleweed ran by, it would be just like a western. Mitchie chuckled to herself at the scene. Inaudible words were exchanged between the man and the woman before she looked forward into the crowd. She slid her sunglasses down barely, to where she could see the people but they couldn't see her and she looked in the center of the crowd before pushing her glasses up and began walking forward, into the crowd. People now had the inference she was now a press agent and was taking her leave. They cleared a pathway for her and followed her gaze as she calmly walked to the back of the crowd, staring at Mitchie. She came face to face with her, and...smirked? She grabbed onto Mitchie's elbow and started dragging her up through the crowd. They were finally in the part again that was field with no people, but the two and some guards blocking the ropes.

"Who are you?" Mitchie asked in awe as the woman just gazed at the man at the door as he was speaking into an ear piece. The woman turned to Mitchie again and smiled. It didn't seem too sincere, but Mitchie couldn't tell, the woman's eyes were covered.

"That will stay a secret," the woman said, putting a finger to her lips, "Until we get inside." The woman put her hands back into her coat and gazed back over to the man. The woman had a sultry voice, something that could easily be used to sway some innocent guy into something. The man nodded in their direction and the woman grabbed her arm lightly again and began leading Mitchie in through the front door. Mitchie came to the conclusion she was one of Shane's assistants and just sighed. Right before she walked in through the door, a camera flashed.

The door behind them shut and Mitchie was still being pulled by the strange woman. She laughed and turned to her. "That was so great! Nobody recognized me!" She laughed again. Mitchie tried to smile but it looked a bit sour, wishing she would be let in on the joke, so she could laugh, too. The woman looked at Mitchie then gasped.

"Sorry!" She said, Mitchie had no idea what she was apologizing for. "I just got too excited! I promised to tell you who I was when we got inside, right?" Mitchie did recall that, but not a promise. And, excited? Wasn't she one of Shane's assistants? The woman took out the band from the side of her hair, letting her hair spread back apart around her head in a way sea of blond strands. The woman then took off the sunglasses, revealing big, hazel eyes. Mitchie didn't mean to stare. The woman smiled, she wasn't wearing any makeup, and she looked awfully familiar.

"Know me now?" she said in an expecting tone. Mitchie opened her mouth to speak, but not wanting to make a fool of herself, she shut it, ignoring the friendly jokes she wanted to spit out, and just shook her head. The girl laughed, surprisingly, but was there a hint of aggravation in her laugh?

"Thats okay," the woman said. "I normally don't look like this." She said, waving her hand around her body. She then swung the coat off and stretched, looking free. Her outfit was nice, very nice. Probably expensive. She yawned and looked over to Mitchie.

"Still can't figure it out?"

"I'm sorry..." Mitchie mumbled.

"It's quite alright," The overly friendly girl smiled. "I usually look like that." the girl said, pointing to a large poster of Eliza Cammings, next to a larger one of Connect 3. Mitchie then looked at the girl, the poster, then the girl again.

"You're..."

"Eliza Cammings." She said professionally. She then smiled again and held out a hand. "It's nice to meet you, Mitchie Torres."


End file.
